Dreams of Fate
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: It started with a book, turned to a dream, and is now my life.  Instead of reading about Alagaesia I am now part of the story - and trying to change this world for the better.  But things don't always go according to plan.
1. If only

**Prologue.**

I used to be a normal (well, not really) fourteen-year-old girl. I sang in the school chorus, played in the band, and spazzed out with my friends in drama class. I took karate and swordfighting. An avid reader and writer of fantasy. One day I fell asleep reading my favorite book, Brisingr. That night, I dreamed that I was in the land of Alagaesia.

**If only...**

**"**Hey, emo! Get your nose out of that book!" Came the familliar taunt.

"Piss off, jerks." I retorted, never taking my eyes away from my copy of Brisingr. If only they knew what I had done in my dreams for the past six months. Fought off soldiers. Raised a dragon. Grown wings. Hmph.

"Oh, girlie wants to fight?"

"No, Onyx wants to read her book, so be quiet and mind your own buisiness."

It was the last hour of the day, and I wanted to go hooooooome. All day, every day, I had to shrug through classes while being taunted about my taste in clothes and music. Why did black and Evanesence make somone emo? Sigh. Even with all that crap, the highlight of my life was the dragon I visited every night in my sleep. Vrangr, a beautiful aquamarine dragoness. She shared my sense of sarcasm, and my love of the sky.

In the other world, I had black raven wings and pointed ears. Why was that? I didn't know. But man, it was dang nice. Flying around as you shared a moment with one who understood you completely...Nothing could compare.

That's what got me through the stress of life. Somtimes - no, every morning - I wished that it was possible to stay with Vrangr.

* * *

That night, instead of opening my eyes on a sunny glade, I saw misty darkness. A voice that was not Vrangr's spoke in my head,

_Your path has just begun. You have willed to come back each night. This is your world. Now stay here._

I could tell that I would never see my original world again.

**Was it okay?  
Too soon to tell?  
If anyone out there has something to say,  
SAY IT!  
I want to know how to make my writing better!  
So please read & review!**


	2. There goes my dignity!

**Is a disclaimer required?  
I don't own Inheritance, CP does.  
I'm going to try updating once a week.  
To the commentators: GLOMP!**

_Vrangr?_ I asked when the creepy scene had lifted. I was in the same clearing, and it was around dusk. My dragon looked at me, head to one side.

_Onyx. Is there a reason that your mind feels different?  
_

_Well, before coming here there was this weird voice saying that it was time to stay..._

_Then that must mean, obviously, that you are here for good._

_You know what that means?_

_Yes. We must finally make our presence known. _

_Then it is time to fly. We're going to head southeast, to the very edge of the land._

I nodded, then packed up the few posessions that I had attained while in Alagaesia. It was really only two sets of spare clothes and a graceful white blade I had named Wyrda. With that, Vrangr took off. I followed suit, rising high above the little clearing at the edge of Du Weldenvarden that had become almost like a home.

The weather could not have been any better. The sky was cloudless, the air crisp, and the sun shone brightly. Now the only thing left was to find Eragon on his way to the elven forest for the first time, ever. Then I had to worm my way into the events that were going to change the land forever. How far away my other life seemed now!

* * *

_The weather might be perfect, but I have been flying for eight freaking hours! Let's take a break._

_Agreed. I will wake you at dawn, and then we can find the people you are always ranting about._

_Real nice. I say right there. _

_'kay_

I landed in a mid-sized glade. The grass reached past my feet and the huge river could be heard from about a hundred feet away_. _To tired to do anything else, I curled up against Vrangr and went to sleep.

_Onyx! Get up, or I will drop you in the river!_

_I'm up! Give me a minute, and we can go._

It was about time for daybreak. Stretching, I pulled on clean clothes. Even now, I could be stamped as a social outcast for the amount of black that I wore. Black leather boots, black leggings, black tunic, black cloak, and a black hairband tying up waist length burgundy hair. My skin was pale, though freckles dotted my face and arms. Arching eyebrows framed my ocean-blue eyes. A waste of beauty? Heh, I stopped caring what others thought in third grade.

_Let's go! _I said, then took off. _Vrangr, go high enough for the others not to notice. I'm going to land in that tree and scope things out._

_Don't do anything you will regret. _She then flew off.

I landed in an enormous pine, nearly twenty feet up and concealed by needles. Voices drifted up to me:

"Come on, time to get going." The voice sounded rough. It must've been one of the dwarves.

"I told you I was ready. We should be able to get going in a few minutes." This voice sounded younger, though it was still male. Eragon, I thought.

_Now, how to tell them... Maybe-_"Aah!" I yelled as an unexpected gust of wind rocked the tree, and I was thrown from my perch. _So much for the element of surprise_. I thought, falling through the branches.

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon Shadeslayer looked about the place where he and his company had spent the night. The tents were rolled, the fire reduced to ashes, and everyone was ready to go. That was when an unexpected yelp made him turn to the big pine that edged the clearing.

_Saphira! Something's been watching us! _He shouted mentally, then put his hand on the pommel of Zar'roc as that something fell through the thick boughs. Arya and the dwarves stood with him.

A second later, the object fell to the ground with a thump. Eragon watched it.

"Damn, that _hurt._" The voice sounded female. With a closer look, he saw that it was a girl about a year younger than him. She was garbed in all black, was equipped with an ornate sword, and had _wings. _He thought he was stunned then, but that was before the girl looked at him, raised he silver-marked palm, and said,

"Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal." I am a rider and friend.

**It's become a habit of mine to leave cliffhangers.  
Sorry 'bout that. I love anyone who reads this so,  
Enjoy an author's twisted thought.  
A writer is not a writer unless the writer has  
readers to read the writing. But if the writer  
reads the writing, the writer is a reader and the reading is writing.  
R&R!**


	3. An explanation

**Yeppers, the third chapter!  
If you guys are wondering where Onyx got her sword,  
I'm sorry, but you will have to wait.  
Didja like the tree scene? I thought it was pretty good.**

"Who are you? _What_ are you? How did you become a…"

"A rider? Long story." I said while pushing myself off the ground. "Now before you start trying to kill me, I promise that I do not serve Galbatorix."

"Where did you get a dragon egg?" Arya asked me.

"The mountains in the middle of the Hadarac Desert. It was buried under the bones of another dragon near a big rock."

"Where is your dragon?"

"Look up." Vrangr glided into the clearing in all her blue-green glory. A confused looking Saphira followed. Eragon must've told her not to attack.

"What are your names?" Huh. Arya didn't beat around the bush. Good.

"My name is Onyx, her name is Vrangr."

"And... How did you get..."

"Wings?" Crap, how to explain that? Hmm... This is kind of like what happened..."Well, about six months ago, I was living as a nomad. Traveling, exploring, giving news to the towns that I would visit. The day after I set out from Bullridge, Something told me to go the center of the desert. It was there that I found Vrangr's egg, and the moment that she hatched for me, I noticed an ache in my back. After I became bonded with my dragon, the ache rent the skin between my shoulder blades, and then the wings began to grow."

"And you are telling the truth?"

In the ancient language I said, "I give you my word as a dragon rider."

"Then what are the two of you doing here?" Eragon seemed to be taking control of my questioning.

"We want to help. I know that you all fight against the Empire. We decided that it was time to take our side before the war started chasing after us."

"You want to come with us?"

"If they stop looking like they want to kill me, then yes." The dwarves still had their weapons pointed at me.

Eragon looked at Saphira a moment, and then nodded, "I think we should let them come. If they travel with us, their trust can be earned. If they go their own way, Galbatorix might catch them."

Arya sighed. "I must agree with you on that."

"Then we can come with you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

_I appreciate your trust._ Vrangr said.

"Okay... So! We have already lost travel time. It's time to go." One of the eight dwarves said.

"Follow me, we are traveling by river." Eragon said.

I followed without speaking, retreating into the side of myself that was quiet and observant. Saphira and Vrangr flew above. The raft was being pulled at by the huge river. Eragon smirked at me when, klutz that I was, nearly fell on my face when boarding the improvised vessel. The others ignored me and took their places. We began to drift.

"So, Onyx, is there a reason that you wear so much black?" The other rider asked me.

"Not really. I do love the color, though. I suppose it'd because I just like being different."

"On the subject of different, can you really, well, fly?"

"Of course! Why would you think that?"

"Well... you fell out of a tree."

"Yeah. It's weird, I can run and dance fine, but when it comes to just walking, I fall a lot."

"Heh."

"I know that you want to see me fly."

"Will you?"

"Why not? Nothing is like being airborne!" And with that, I jumped off of the unstable surface and into the air. I snapped out my glossy black wings and began to rise. Vrangr came to fly beside me. The wind from our wings blew about my hair. Ah, the sky! Every face was watching me, some awed, one expressionless, and the rest seemed like they couldn't decide how to feel. Call me a show off, but I couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

I decided that was enough, and dropped down to the raft. The others looked at me, amazed.

"Think that's impressive? You just wait!"

**Really no excitement, I'm so sorry (not really)  
If it seems a bit weird for Onyx to accept everything so calmly,  
Remember that she has been visiting Alageisia for six months in her dreams.  
I also want to make the fact clear that her fifteenth birthday came by during that time.  
They're gonna reach the forest next chapter, so look out!  
**


	4. Around the lake

**Hey! This chap is being rewritten.  
'Cause it SUCKS!**

Three days later, our company had reached the edge of a glassy smooth lake. Sunset had thrown the beautiful land into calm serenity. Everyone was silent and content. Everyone except Arya, of course. She was tense and usually replied with a one or two word answer.

The fire was reduced to embers. I was sitting with Vrangr, Eragon was with Saphira, the others around the fire. Arya approached us saying, "Follow me. There are things you need to know before we reach the elves tomorrow."

She led the two of us to a corner of the camp. Turning, she said, "The humans and dwarves may share many traits, but the elves are far different. We value courtesy and truth over all else, because of our longevity. The both of you need to learn how to adopt these traits so you may gain a favorable impression among my people. To begin with, before speaking to another elf-"

"Touch your lips with two fingers to signal that the truth will not be distorted during the conversation." I said

"You know about elven culture?" Eragon seemed surprised.

"A bit."

"To continue with the lesson, elves always begin a conversation with..."

Arya taught us about all kinds of greetings, to any elf of any status. The list was a tiny bit overwhelming, even with my knowledge from the books. It took about an hour for Arya to be satisfied.

After that, everyone went to bed. I had a strange dream:

"I can't believe she would just run away like that! Onyx has seemed so happy these past months. Why would she do this?" It was my mother. she was ranting to my father, brother, and sister.

"She's to smart to just take off. Onyx must have something up her sleeve." My older brother and best friend, Jay said.

"Onyx had been gone for five days!" My father.

"Why... How could this happen?" My sister Rhys was in tears.

"This is just so out of character for her."

_I'm right here! Don't cry, please, I'm fine! _I tried to say, but I was only there in spirit. The dream pulled me away.

And at that moment I woke up in a tent in a forest at dawn. I was panting and covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" Arya asked me - we were sharing a tent.

"I'm fine, it was only a nightmare."

_I would say it wasn't real, but it probably was. _Vrangr told me.

"Then get up."

"Fine." She headed out of the tent.

I dressed in the customary black, but wore a white tunic instead of a black one. Even emos needed a little variety now and then. After brushing out my hair, I tied it in the usual ponytail. _Then _I finally headed outside.

The others seemed to be lounging around for a bit, so I decided to got for a fly. The cool morning air added a wonderful effect to the forest around me, with only a gentle wind supplied by my wings. Not far away, I found a clearing that dropped down about thirty feet in an earthy cliff. Pine trees swayed in the wind, birds and other forest animals could be heard all around. I could actually see a couple nests.

Vrangr and Saphira were practicing areal combat up in the sky. Their majesty pervaded the very air around me.

This was just...peaceful. Right.

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon looked about the camp. Orik and the other dwarves were playing a game of riddles. Arya was sitting on a log, staring at the ground. Then Saphira sent him a thought:

_There's a nice place a little way away. Meet me there. _She showed him a clearing with a big drop.

_Okay. Just a minute._

He set off into the forest. Emerging into the clearing, he saw Onyx standing at the edge of the cliff, facing the flying dragons. She was so different, he thought. Taking everything in stride, being kind and always managing humor whenever someone else was cold. And when nobody would talk with her, she stared off into the distance with a faraway expression in her eyes, sometimes singing to herself. He had never met anyone like her. She was, only in a few days, someone he could trust completely.

He walked over.

* * *

Onyx POV

Eragon came to stand beside me without a word. Our dragons landed. We all enjoyed a few moments watching the sun rise. It was amazing. The myriad of colors spilled out over the sky in a torrential flood. Winding trails of pink and gold encircled a disc of flame. Clouds hovered on the edges of the horizon. I amlost didn't want to leave.

"This is...wow. I've never seen a sunrise like this." I said

"It is something to remember."

"I think we should get back, though. The others probably want to leave."

"True," He said as we turned to walk away, "what do you think the elves will be like?"

"More different than any being that you have ever met."

"I guess so."

We then rejoined the others, and went through the customary routine of rolling up the tents, stowing them and any other gear, and readying the animals for departure (We had gotten the donkeys yesterday. Like Arya, I refused to ride them, and ran.).

It took us most of the day to make our way down the lake, reaching the elven outpost. Arya moved ahead of us, saying in the ancient language,

"It is I, Arya of Ellesmera, returned to the land of my ancestors!"

Four elves emerged from the trees, all laughing in amazement. They all hugged her, and even she seemed happy. So much for elven courtesy. Saphira and Vrangr landed them, causing the elves to cry in fright and reach for their weapons. Arya calmed them. She pointed to us, told them who we were.

"You are dragon riders?" One of them asked.

"We are." Eragon said.

"Why are there two of you?"

"His dragon was the egg that had been stolen. I found my dragon's egg in the Hadarac Desert."

"What are your names?"

"Eragon."

_Saphira._

"Onyx."

_Vrangr. _

"This is amazing! A miracle that one rider as come to our lands, nearly unbeleivable that there would be two."

"Then have we served our purpose?" One of the dwarf guards asked.

"Yes, but you must all stay the night here. It would be a insult to have you leave right away."

They agreed, and the four elves began to rush about, readying food. No meat, of course. Actually being there in the forest could never compare to just reading about it. I had tied myself to this world, it was becoming more my home every day.

This was my life now.


	5. Journey and dreams

**Well, time for another chap! This time, Onyx will  
again show her klutziness. Love it! But really, I'm sorry the  
chapters are so short. I'm trying to fix that without overstretching things.  
Again, I'm open to comments, suggestions, and character ideas!  
Let me know what you think!**

_You seem to be happy._ Vrangr said in my mind.

_I am. We've reached the elves, and they seem, well… I don't really know. But all of this went a lot smoother than expected. _

_Then stop staring at the sky and show them what you really are before they tell every other elf that two riders have come to the forest._

_You're probably right. But how to tell them? _

_You did a fine job of it when you fell out of the tree. But singe that can't happen this time, I suggest taking off your cloak and just walking over there. _

_Obvious. Easy. Fine, I'll do it._ And with that, I unclasped my cloak, shook out my wings a bit, and walked over to the fire_. _The elves just stared.

One or them, Lifaen, spoke, "Rider Onyx, what..."

"Yes. Wings. I am sorry I did not show you all sooner, I figured that us just coming would be enough of a shock."

"How did you come by them? I have seen elves change their appearance, but never mutate themselves so much as to have wings."

"I was born human, and lived as a nomad for some time. But shortly after I became paired with Vrangr here, the wings started to grow and my ears narrowed to a point fast. I really don't know why this happened."

"It is certainly very unusual. Maybe Islanzadi will know why." Nari said.

_Keh, good luck with that. _I thought_. _

"Nature can do some amazing things. But I believe you should keep them hidden while we are traveling through the forest, just to be safe." It was Arya. The others seemed to agree, so I complied.

We all retreated to our tents, it was late.

I would like to say the night went by uneventfully. But that would be lying.

This dream was different, I could tell that it was more of a premonition. It showed the day we would reach Ellesmera. Islanzadi was welcoming us, saying how happy she was to have two riders with her. Then it shifted to another day, and there I was falling. I snapped out my raven-black wings, and the elves watching below looked shocked. Some seemed angry.

_Don't keep secrets._ It was the same voice that had spoken to me when I arrived in Alagaesia for the first time. How interesting.

"Good morning!" Said one of the elves when I emerged from my tent.

"Hello. Are we setting out soon?" I asked

"Now, actually. The canoes are this way."

Everyone walked towards the small river. Waiting on the banks were four white birch-bark canoes.

"Are all your boats made this way?" Eragon asked.

"All except the very largest."

"Let us be off! Onyx, you come with me. Eragon, go with Nari." Arya said

I stepped into the canoe, but instead of just sitting down, I lost my balance and fell face-first into the water.

_Careful! You might get wet._

_Thanks for the warning, Vrangr. But you're a little late with that._

Everyone was laughing when I surfaced. I did to, because a person falling into a river generally was pretty funny.

"Ha, ha. Come on, let's go." I said, and managed to climb back in.

"It seems to be a habit of yours, falling over nothing." Eragon said.

"Hey, it takes skill to trip over flat surfaces."

He laughed, and the rest of that day was spent in peaceful silence. The elves constantly showered the dragons with praise, and I managed not to tip over. How lucky.

* * *

We traveled like that for about a week and a half. The days were filled with light conversation and peaceful surroundings. But every other night or so I dreamed of my home. Rhys was always in tears and Jay showed no emotion. Never could I speak to them.

Why was that?

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know the chapter's short.  
I will try to post again soon to make up for it, though**  
**R&R!**


	6. Singing

**Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
I've been way overscheduled these past few days.  
But here's the chap, so enjoy!  
Don't own the song, Evanesence does. It's called Missing.**

_No! I'm right here aah—! _I tried to tell Rhys, who was still bawling. Never had the thought occurred to me that leaving behind my old world would cause so much pain.

_No! Please, stop. I'm okay! _This time she seemed to notice something. My sister sat up. She looked around her room. "Onyx? Wh-is that you?"

"_I'm fine, little sister. But I can't come back. Not now." _My voice was a nearly uninteligible whisper. Then the dream shattered, and once again I woke up in the other world.

_You alright? That dream... _Vrangr asked me

_I actually talked to her this time._

_Good for you. But in case you didn't know, we are in the middle of something here. Now's not the time to return._

_Thank you, oh smart one. _

_Just get up!_

I did, finding that just about everyone was up. The elves talked in a quiet clump, Eragon was sitting with Saphira.

"We should reach Silthrim by the end of the day. We will continue on from there by horse." Arya said.

"Fine with me." I replied. We then packed up and returned to the river_. _I had gotten the knack of handling the boat's paddles so it hardly required any concentration. And, as a result, I was EXTREMELY bored. Yes, the trees were pretty; yes, the dragon's antics were amusing. But after doing the same thing for nearly two weeks, those forms of entertainment were thoroughly exhausted.

I decided to sing to myself for a bit. It was a soft, slow song I had litsened to a lot before I had come here.

_"Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely consious you'll say to no one  
'Isn't someone missing?'_

_Yo__u won't cry for my absence I know,_  
_you forgot me long ago!  
Am I that unimportant...?_  
_ Am I so insignificant...?_  
_ Isn't something missing?_  
_ Isn't someone missing me?_

_ Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_ You won't try for me, not now._  
_ Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_ I'm all alone._  
_ Isn't someone missing me?_

_ Please, please forgive me,_  
_ But I won't be home again._  
_ I know what you do to yourself,_  
_ I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_ "Isn't something missing?_  
_ Isn't someone missing me?"_

_ And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_ Knowing you don't care._  
_ And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_ I'll wake without you there,_  
_ Isn't something missing?_  
_ Isn't something...__  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_ You won't try for me, not now._  
_ Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_ I'm all alone._  
_ Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_ Knowing you don't care._  
_ And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_ I'll wake without you there,_  
_ Isn't something missing?_  
_ Isn't something...__"_

"That was beautiful, Onyx." Eragon told to me.

"A nice piece."Arya said

"Thanks. It was my favorite song, back home."

_It's so sad... Do you really feel that way, about your old family?_

_Sometimes. But then I look around me and see this world, how different it is, and how I want to help. I know it hurts, but I am finally doing something important for once._

Our company traveled without much conversation for the rest of the day. Saphira flicked water on me and Arya, causing me to jump and nearly tip the canoe.

We stopped traveling when it was almost sunset. Silthrim was close by. Then I remembered.

_Bite me! The festival is supposed to be today._

"Arya," I said

"What?"

"Do you know what day it is?" She thought for a moment, then remembered.

"No! Argh, we shouldn't be so close to the city." The other elves were listening in on the conversation. Two of them spoke urgently to Eragon and Orik. They casted the required wards to. Arya did the same to me. They would prevent the spells/music from getting to us non-elves. It was not a moment too soon that they finished, because the elves in the nearby city began to sing.

The haunting melody made the normally beautiful night seem really creepy. Animals rushed around the surrounding forest. Vrangr fidgeted. Saphira just stared ahead.

_This music...it is like nothing else. It-I don't know how to describe it._

_Well, just stay put. It's late, and I don't want to be up all night listening to you moan._

**Wheeeee! Finally done!  
****Review, as always. I love hearing from my readers!  
Also, what should I do about Onyx when she gets to Ellesmera?  
Keep the wings a secret? Where will she stay?  
Help me decide!**


	7. Finally, we're here!

**I love you all! As of the day of posting,  
the story got nearly 400 hits!  
I thank you all. And if it seemed a little weird for  
Onyx to randomly break into song, and for nobody to say 'what are you doing?'  
Remember that the elves don't go WTF! And Eragon was making a general WTF  
face before he realized that was rude.  
Anyway, I love you all, my readers!  
Fly High, Dream big, and don't take no for an answer!**

"Ganga." I said to my horse. The mid sized white animal started to go forward. The large, if spooky pine trees loomed above, throwing the land around us into eternal twilight. (aww, poetry!) Arya and the four other elves usually rode a little ahead, Eragon and Orik rode mostly beside me. Vrangr and Saphira were staying behind, for the day. They rejoined us every night.

When rain fell, twice, it had a delayed effect because the spreading branches would catch and hold the water. During the darkness of the rainstorms, before someone would cast the inevitable werelight, I always managed to fall on my face. And let me tell you, having a mouthful of wet pine needles is not real pleasant. Other than that, the forest was peaceful during our travels.

It took almost two weeks to come close to our destination. The trees were at least seventy feet around, the underbrush was very thin and the dragons had come to join us

"I think that I should stop hiding my wings. We're almost to Ellesmera, and just having them in plain sight may be best."

"Good idea." Arya said. "Now that you're here, you might as well stop hiding." And with that, I removed my cloak and shook out my wings a bit.

_Awww, no more showoff Onyx?_

_Cute, Vrangr. But you know that hiding my wings would create more problems then it would solve._

_Yeah, I know._

We traveled through the forest about another hour, then Arya said, "Stop. Get off the horses."

Before the group was an old elf with white hair. Giliren the wise, guardian of the city.

"Onyx, Eragon, show him your marks." We revealed our gedwey ignasias. He smiled and held out his arms, signaling that we were all welcome.

Arya dismissed the horses, then continued to lead us on. Once in a while, an elf could be seen looking at us, some were in trees, some on the ground, and some just flashed past.

"Tialdari hall." Arya said. It was a gargantuan wall of saplings. The doors swung open of their own accord.

There were twelve elf lords and ladies sitting, watching us make our way towards Islanzadi. She looked just like Arya. We all knelt before her.

"Rise," She said. The queen was looking at Arya, and she seemed kind of scared yet incredibly excited at the same time.

"Oh my daughter, I have wronged you!"

_She's a princess?_

_Yep._

_You knew? And didn't tell me? _

_No. Because it wasn't time for you to know, and also because it never came up._

_Hmph!_

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did."

"Mother, I cannot forget what I endured."

"And I cannot undo the past. Please, you are my only daughter and I would see things set right between us."

"I...I do forgive you mother."

"Thank you Arya. That really means a lot." She turned to the four of us. "I am sorry for ignoring you, our most important guests."

"Atra esterni ono theliudin." We said in unison. The greeting was finished, and then queen Islanzadi said,

"It is a wonderful thing that my daughter has returned with two dragon riders. May I ask how you attained the other egg?"

"I discovered it in the middle of the Hadarac Desert. My dragon's egg was in the small mountain range there.'' I said.

"And what are the names of you four?"

"Eragon."

_Saphira_

"Onyx"

_Vrangr_.

"How exactly did you all come to be together?"

Eragon began the story, and I finished it, tree bit and all.

"So Brom is dead, the egg has hatched, another found, and one of the riders has wings. That is certainly an amazing tale, and now we have a chance of defeating the black tyrant!"

She stood and clapped her hands, releasing a shower of flower petals. She then walked out and spoke tho the waiting crowd. They all cheered, and began immediately rushing about.

"Come!" Lifien said to me and Eragon.

"What did she say?"

"That tonight is to be a night of feasting and song. Now come!"

He took us to a large table that had been set up under the trees. In only minutes the elves started to bring out large dishes ladden with food. All the gathered company laughed and enjoyed themselves for hours in end.

A small childlike form hovered by Islanzadi-probably Maud the werecat. Vrangr and Saphira readily answered any questions the elves had. A few of them asked to see my wings. Eragon seemed a bit dejected at being ignored by most of them, but quickly got over it. By demand of Eragon and Orik, I performed another song, though this one not so sad. The elves must've thought it was good, because they all cheered.

It went on like that for hours, everyone laughing and eating and having a good time. When nearly everyone had gone Islanzadi said, "Follow me, I will show you where you may stay''

So the four of us went after the queen, through the dark forest. She stopped by two of the largest pines. "Rider Eragon, the house on the left is yours. Rider Onyx, the one on the right."

"I appreciate it, your majesty. Thank you" I said

"These housed are where Vrael and his second in command would stay when they were here. It is only right that you would use them"

"Good night." Eragon said

She turned and walked away. Saphira and Vrangr flew up to their assigned houses. After saying goodnight to Eragon, I flew up to. The room that I landed in had a teardrop-shaped portal. The room was simple yet very beautiful, like a lot of things that I had seen that day. Vrangr was lying in a shallow depression on the floor, already asleep. I smiled, then walked over to the bed. Sleep claimed me immediately.

And if course I dreamed.

**I'm really really sorry that it's been so long!  
But I appreciate any feedback!**


	8. What happened to her?

**Here it is, the next chapter!  
To make it clear, Rhys is 13 and Jay is 17.  
The Rhys thing is a test for you, my readers.  
Can anyone guess what will happen to her & Jay?**

Rhys POV

_She isn't coming back. It's been almost a month now, and Onyx is still missing. Apart from that - thing - I saw, there's been nothing._ Rhys stared dejectedly around her sister's room. Her parents hadn't come in here once since the day Onyx had gone. It was exactly as she left it, clothing on the floor, bed unmade. The police had not even looked in there when the missing person report was filed.

The world had gone on, but Rhys wanted to stay in the past with her sister. Jay was the only one that understood, he alone could console her when the pain of their lost sister was just to great. Like now. Rhys left her sister's room, heading down the hall to where Jay slept. She opened the door, tears already falling.

"Getting to you again, huh?" He asked

"Yes. She just left! No explanation, not even a note!" Rhys sobbed.

"I know. But Onyx is smart. She _will_ be fine."

"I just wanna see her again...just to say goodbye"

"Everyone does."

"Then say it." A new voice announced. The voice of her sister.

"_Onyx!_" Rhys screamed, turning to where the voice came from. What was there isn't what either of them could have imagined. It was a specter. The ghost-like thing was transparent, silvery, and floating a few inches off the ground.

"How... what happened to you?" Jay asked

"I'm not that sure," Their sister said, "But neither of you can tell anyone. No matter how much you look, I will never be found. I'm sorry. I love you both, but I can't come home."

"Why, Onyx?"

"I can't tell you yet. But some day, maybe not some day soon, I will explain everything."

"Come home!" Rhys screamed.

"If you have to...Look in the Inheritance books..." The thing faded and was gone.

"Jay?"

"We should check."

They walked to Onyx's room. Jay found the three books and brought them over to where Rhys was sitting on the bed, and they started leafing.

Rhys stopped dead. There, in Eldest, was her sister's name. And thoughts.

"Jay, look at this! Onyx is in the book!"

"What? Let me see."

"Right there. It says she fell out of a tree. And here" She said flipping pages, "It says that she made contact with her sister Rhys in a dream. Jay, Onyx is in the book!"

Onyx POV

The dream shifted from the setting of my older brother's room to a bloody battlefield. The voices were louder, sharper, as they always were when I glimpsed the future

_Just because you know what will happen dosen't make it any easier. Be careful with your actions._ The voice from my previous dreams.

The scene before me was partially obscured by smoke, but I could see three dueling warriors. One was me. One was Eragon. And the third must have been Murtaugh, because who else did Eragon duel while at the burning plains?

Then the dream dissolved, and I was back in Ellesmera. Vrangr was still sleeping. I decided to wake her up.

I brushed my wings against her nose. She sneezed and glared at me.

_Hey, not my fault. I had to get you up._

_And 'Vrangr, get up' would not do?_

_Never._

I started to look about the place I was staying. The bedroom had just our sleeping places, but right next to it was a study with a desk that was stocked with writing materials. There was a large-ish dining room and yes, a _shower!_ I seized the moment, and decided to bathe after almost a month of grimy travel. It was wonderful.

_What is it about you two legged creatures that drives you to be so clean?_

_Don't be mean._

The sun was up over the horizon when I came back to Vrangr. She looked at me, then dropped out the large 'window'. I followed her through, jumping out and gliding down to where Islanzadi waited. Eragon and Saphira were already there.

"Today you will meet the ones who are to train you in the ways of the Dragon Riders. Follow me."

We did, walking through the forest for about a half hour. She led us near the edge of the trees, then stopped.

"Who lives in this clearing is one of the most treasured elven secrets. You all must swear to never reveal their identities to anyone who does not already know, unless you attain permission from me or one of my status."

"Why are their identities such an important thing, your majesty?" Eragon asked

"You will see when you see them. But first swear yourselves to secrecy."

"I shall not reveal them." I said in the ancient language. (Onyx knows so much about the ancient language from a book she found that translated some basic words)

"Neither shall I." Eragon said. Our dragons also promised.

"Then come." We walked through the trees. The cliffs were even more spectacular than I could have imagined.

Thump-thump. Went the air, It must have been Glaedr approaching.

The massive gold dragon landed right in front of us, in all his sparkling glory. The white scar from his missing foreleg marred the otherwise flawless pattern, but he still was a sight to be seen. The elf that had to be Oromis dismounted. He faced us and said,

"Welcome, my young pupils. I have much to teach you." At his voice, a shocked look crossed Eragon's face.

"Osthato Chetowa." He said.

**In the event of a lazy author, I decided to end the chap here  
Instead of trying to hash out the later conversation. The next  
chapter will come soon, I'm on winter break and have more time to update.  
R&R!**


	9. We start training

**Hey! Is there a reason my viewership has suddenly decreased?  
But anyway, I have B-I-G plans for when Eragon goes to the Beors.  
And, Onyx's dreams aren't supposed to be normal. This is a fantasy fanfic,  
and it is supposed to have off base logic. Nothing about it IS normal.  
And just because Onyx was bookish dosen't mean she was out of shape.  
That is a vicious steriotype, and I want it to stop!**

Once again, I woke in my treehouse. Vrangr was off somewhere, probably hunting. It had been about two weeks since we had come to the elven city. I thought back to that first day on the practice field.

"You seem to have the basics down. But if you are to survive, you must become a fighter that none can beat." Said Ensett, my silver-haired sparring "partner" after she had knocked me down and held me to sword point in about thirty seconds.

"I understand. The lessons that I used to take were not all that complete, but my other instructor did all he could."

"I shall see to it that in less than a month, you will be able to hold your own."

"Thank you."

"It is not worthy of thanks. It is what is needed, and I would be honored to teach a dragon rider in the was of the sword. Now, to start..."

Lessons with her and lessons with Oromis had been excruciating physically and mentally the first few days, but after that I just got used to it. What I bever got used to was Eragon's attacks. Bloodcurdling yells are pretty hard to ignore, especially if you can do nothing to help.

He hated Vanir, while Ensett and I were becoming good friends. Go figure.

Neither Eragon or Vanir were at the practice field when I arrived, Ensett was sparring with some other elf.

"Good morning!" I said, my teacher could care less about the traditional greeting.

"Oh, Onyx you're early." She said, walking over. " Guard your sword. I have been meaning to show you a good dodge technique. Like this..." Ensett slashed an imaginary enemy while spinning away.

After blocking Wyrda's edge, I imitated the move.

"Good! Now, try it on me." Eragon arrived a few minutes later and proceeded to spar with Vanir. Ensett kept showing me hit-and-run ideas, whacking me with her sword whenever I got it wrong.

We kept going like that for an hour, then flew over the giant pine trees to the tall cliffs where Oromis lived.

The elf was leaning against one side of his hut, alone in the clearing.

"Ah, good. Vrangr, Saphira, Glaedr awaits you at the Stone of Broken Eggs." He said when we landed.

"Master Oromis, what would we be learning today?"

"Rimgar first, Eragon. You know that."

"Sorry."

"Come." We did the stretches. It wasn't fun because I was _not _flexible. Eragon was able to do much more difficult poses, and Oromis was able to contort his body into so many shapes that it reminded me of the Cirque du Soleil back home.

When that delightful lesson was done with, we all went to study the grammatic structure of the ancient language.

Yes, so much to do. Not every day was amazing but there was plenty to memorize, copy, study, and read.

"Eragon, what is on your mind? You seem to be distracted."

"When might we begin practicing magic?"

''Be patient. Some riders would be paired with their dragons for a year before even knowing about magic. But under the circumstances, I will show the two of you a bit. Come with me."

He led us to the small gurgling stream outside.

"Extract a sphere of water from the stream."

"Adurna risa"

"Adurna." Two globes of water rose out of the stream.

There were many seemingly random things we did to that water, but I thought it was fun. Especially when me and Eragon made the lesson an unspoken contest. I laughed when 'accidentally' my sphere ran into his.

"You have both made good progress today." Oromis said when we were had finished. It was just about sunset, and the sky looked like it was on fire. The few clouds were dyed gold and pink. Every tree was clearly outlined.

"There they are." The dragons were coming in from the west. One by one they all landed. I climbed onto Vrangr - even I didn't fly _all_ the time - Eragon went to Saphira, and with a quick goodbye, we were off.

_Seems like you had fun today. _Vrangr told me on the way back._  
_

_Yeah. I did. but you know what?_

_?_

_I don't want to live a lie anymore. I want Eragon to know the truth._

_So that's what you've been thinking about._

_Should I?_

_It must happen. No secret can be buried forever._

_Yeah._

Minutes later we were at the treehouse.

Vrangr gave me a reassuring wink, and I jumped out over the hundred-and-twenty foot gap between where I stayed and the ground below. With two wingbeats, I was at Eragon's.

He seemed surprised when I appeared. "What is it, Onyx?"

"Come for a walk with me."

"Okay..." I wondered if I looked desperate or scared or something.

Eragon followed me down the stairs without saying anything. We went into the darkening forest a few hundred yards.

"I have something to tell you."

**Epical cliffhanger!  
All you Maximum Ride fans out there, check out a really good fanfic by my friend,  
Melody Calls. The New Experiment. If you do, review it and I promise to have the  
next two chapters out tomorrow!**


	10. Onyx's past

**Hey, a random comment is WAY overdue, in my opinion.  
So,  
Last night my dad asked for a mint so I threw one at him and it hit him in the nose.  
Eragon: What is this place?  
Me: WTF! AAKKK, HALLUCINATIONS! *runs screaming from computer*  
Eragon: What did I do?**

I looked into his eyes. "I am not from Alagaesia. Or any of the lands around it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am from a world so different that you would never be able to imagine it. There is no ancient language there, no magic, no elves, dwarves, or dragons." He just looked at me.

"My country, America, and also the whole world, is a knowledge dependent place. Not even half of the people living there knew how to defend themselves in the slightest." **(this is my actual opinion, but I don't take karate or swordfighting.)**

"People would go through years and years of schooling about facts. Only facts. I was one of those people. Just another human in a world with so many people they were destroying it. I took sword lessons, and weaponless fighting, and was ridiculed for it. Few people besides my brother, sister, and parents could even remember my name. I spent all my time reading about wonderful things, impossible magic and fantasies. Including you.

"In my world, Eragon Shadeslayer is just a character in a book. There were three of them that followed your life from the day you found Saphira's egg. That was the world I escaped to when everything became to much. My life would have gone on like that, but about seven months ago, I began to dream.

"The first night, I was in the Hadarac desert. Nothing but sand was visible around me, and I began to wander. Soon I came upon mountains. Mountains littered with dragon bones. I, still thinking it was only a dream, walked up, down and around them. Then, I found the entrance to a massive cave.

"The largest skeleton of them all was there. It was curled around a big black rock about a quarter of Saphira's size. At the base of this rock was Vrangr's egg.

"I went and picked the egg up, only to find that it hatched for me minutes later. I touched the little creature, the world exploded with pain, and I woke up back home. I thought it was only a dream, but after coming back to the same cave for three nights in a row, I knew it was not.

"In that time, my wings started to grow. As soon as I could, I took baby Vrangr out of the desert. We settled on the fringe of Du Welednvarden, and there Vrangr grew up. When I had just turned fifteen, about five months into my nighttime adventures, I walked right into a troop of eight soldiers that were obviously guarding something. They were about to kill me when Vrangr showed up and torched them. That was the first time she breathed fire.

"I looked in one man's pack. It contained the sword I now carry, wrapped up in cloth, and also a book translating a bunch of words from the ancient language.

"I couldn't find anything else, so we left them.

"Then my dreams continued on normally for another four weeks and then, I heard a voice telling me to stay here, that it was my world.

"After that, Vrangr and I came to find you. But my dreams didn't stop there. Every few nights, I see something of the future in my sleep, or glimpse my family.

"I hurt them. They never knew about my dreams, and think I ran away. It affected my little sister the most. Her name was Rhys. But, when we first got to this forest, I was able to talk to her and my older brother, Jay." I was crying now, crying for the family that was left behind.

"I never told anyone but Vrangr about where I really come from. Oromis might know because he has been in my thoughts, but you are the only one I willingly tell this to. This is my story. Who I _really _am."

"Why did you not just tell it in the beginning?" He asked me

"Would anyone have listened to me?"

"I guess not. But why do you stay here if leaving your family hurt so much?"

"My life was going nowhere. Only Rhys and Jay really understood who I was. They accepted me for me. But here, I... I don't know. It could have been Vrangr that made me want to stay here. Maybe it was the mystery of just why this was happening to me. But here, I know that I can be myself. I can help people. And, I know that this is my true home. I was never accepted before. Now I am, and that means more than anything."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This world is just right for someone like me."

The tears were still falling, but now they were out of joy and not mourning. Eragon understood me. He knew what it was like to loose nearly everything. I had thought this before, but now it was truer than any other time. I hugged him, wanting him to know how happy I was that he didn't hate me for keeping my secret.

I was home.

**Didn't know her talk could be that long. Huh.  
But now you know a bit more about Onyx's past.  
Eragon: That was good!  
Me: What? You're back? Ah, well better make the most of it!  
*Glomps***


	11. Ah!

**Whew!  
I'm going to Orlando!  
Go, 2 hour drive with annoying older brother!  
Eragon: What's Orlando?  
Me: A city.  
Eragon: Hm. What is this? *holds up a candle torch thingy*  
Me: Do you have ADD or something?  
Eragon: What's that?  
Me: Jeez!**

"Now, Onyx, lift a sphere of water from the stream without saying anything." Another week had passed, and it was late afternoon. Eragon was off meditating, Vrangr and Saphira were with Glaedr, Oromis and I were by the stream.

Over the time we had been here, strengths and weaknesses in our training had come out in both me and Eragon. I was horrible at archery, decent with a sword for someone with only three weeks of training, and good at 'weather magic' as Saphira and everyone else had started to call it. Air, water, and energy were very easy for me to direct or manipulate. Meditating was easy.

Eragon could almost always hit the arrow's target, never lost to me in fencing, and well rounded when it came to casting spells. But he could only focus on one thing when he was sent to the meditation clearing.

I stared at the clear water. It ran past smooth gray-black stones, emptying down the craigs of Tel'nair in a beautiful waterfall.  
**(can't remember how to spell the name of the place, please help!^)**

Raising my hand, I focused the energy needed to complete my task. The water rose.

"Good. Now, manipulate it trying to use as little energy as possible."

"How should I do it?"

"Use your imagination."

_Well, easy enough._ I thought. At another hand movement, the water changed into a small coil, and moved in a little circle.

"It escapes me how you are so advanced in water magics. It may have something to do with where you came from."

"You know about that?"

"I have seen parts of your memories. They are not from this world, so I made a guess."

"Ah. Now what will we do?"

"When Eragon gets back, you are free to go for the day."

Lo and behold, just seconds later, Eragon and the dragons came back.

"Good afternoon, master." He said.

"Eragon. You four are done for the day. But if anyone is interested, I have a scroll that has some information about wild magic."

I took the piece of paper, then we were off to the city.

_What did Oromis mean by wild magic? _Vrangr asked me when we had returned.

_I don't know, exactly. But I'm going to look._

I then took out the aged parchment. It was all yellowed, the black ink had faded, and smelled musty. It read,

_Throughout the land of Alagaesia, there are several manifestations of energy  
They are commonly called 'wild magic' and are unpredictable.  
One well-known form is the floating crystal on the island of Eoam.  
It shocks any who come near, and has killed those that touch it  
Another, more popular form of wild magic is the dream well in Mani's caves in the eastern Beor mountains.  
Those who sleep there are said to have visions of the future, and even strange glimpses of another world.  
An after-affect of the magic is, after leaving, a visitor can never remember how to get back.  
These forms of magic are a mystery to all who have tried to study them.  
Many other queer things have been discovered, though this seems to alight the most curiosity among the  
creatures who dwell in the land of Alagaesia._

"That was short..." I said to myself after reading the scroll.

_I think Oromis was hinting that the dream well may have something to do with you._

_Maybe. Someday I want to go there, even if it has nothing to do with me._

_Nobody can be blamed for - What's wrong? _Vrangr broke off, alarmed.

''I-I-aah!" I yelled, falling down and onto the floor. My head was pounding. The headache had come on so suddenly, there seemed no reason for it. It was like one of Eragon's attacks, sudden, horrid, and inescapable.

Saphira and her rider came over, alarmed by my shriek. But I was to far gone to hear Eragon's worried question, only saw his panicked face.

And my latest dream started.

**Eragon POV**

He jumped at the scream. It sounded like Onyx.

_Saphira? Was that her?_

_Yes, idiot! Onyx just collapsed for some reason! _Vrangr told him.

_Little one, we should see what is happening._

_I agree. _He jumped onto Saphira's back, in seconds they were in the neighboring treehouse.

Onyx was on the floor in fetal position, clutching her head and moaning. Eragon rushed over.

"What's wrong? Onyx!" She looked at him with pain-filled eyes, then passed out in his arms.

_Vrangr? Is she...dreaming?_

_I don't know, but probably. Her mind is closed off. She feels alarm and surprise. That's all I can tell._

_Has this ever happened before?_

_Once or twice when I first hatched, but never like this... Never to such an extent._

The girl was twitching and moaning, still in pain.

_Eragon, Vrangr, we have to break down her mental barrier. _

_By attacking it as one?_

_Seems like the right thing to do._

They all voted yes, and joined minds. The wall around Onyx's thoughts was shattered, but her dreams had both rider and dragons struck dumb.

**Writer's block is a bane to all!  
I'm sad that nobody guessed about Rhys and Jay :(  
Why no more reviewers?  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R Or,  
I will find you!  
MUAHAHAHAHA!  
(Not really)**


	12. The wonderful world of teenage emotions

**Onyx has been called a mary-sue! Who has an idea on how to fix that?  
Eragon: Why not just begin the story?  
Older brother: Why did you make me a girl?  
Other older brother: Besause I'm so awesome, and she dosen't like you  
Eragon: Wait, what?  
Me: Ah! Give a girl some space!  
(The Rhys thing is just filler, in case you were wondering.)**

Rhys POV

Rhys was again flipping through the pages of her sister's book. The events of the last couple months had been the strangest of her life. First, her Onyx goes missing. Then, she hears a voice that belongs to her sister. Disregards it as a hallucination. Weeks later, her and her brother actually see a specter of their missing sister. Onyx appears in the books. Her story continues there.

Either Rhys or Jay always had the boos with them, never letting someone so much as look. Onyx was their most treasured secret, the one nobody else even suspected. Rhys had stopped crying so much since the day they saw the specter, and Jay replied with more than one word. But, at school, the 'I'm so sorry' crap was getting old.

"Midget! Come over here." Yuck. Maddie Hale. The worst, most stuck up jerk at Rhys's school. The name midget had been given to her since she was only 5'4.

"Why? You suddenly take an interest in someone that you've despised for years?" All the people in her family were very sarcastic.

"Why Rhys, I would never hate you! I just wanted you to know how _very_ sorry I am about your poor sister."

"Hale, you couldn't care less."

"No! My only concerns are how sad you must be that Onyx ran off with that despicable man."

"What?"

"Everyone knows about it."

"Oh, really? What's his name?"

"Does that really matter?" A crowd was watching the two of them now, hoping for a catfight.

"All things considered, it does. You hate that people have finally noticed I exist. You decided to make it seem like my sister is some lowlife scum, and boot me back to the bottom of the school."

"Oh, no! I would never do something like that!"

"Because you are _such_ a good person. Who insults me every day? Who has hated me forever? Who in the world could despise me as much as all the disgusting things in the world? You."

Maddie was getting angry now. Rhys was calm. "I don't have a sister that runs off in the middle of the night for who knows why."

"You don't have a sister. You are a spoiled rich brat who knows nothing about the real world, and nothing about me."

"Say that again!"

"No."

"Fight!" A few voices said.

"Really? Really? You want her to fight? For your entertainment. So a few people can get entertainment seeing the midget and the popular girl go head to head? It's pathetic. Everyone here is. A girl goes missing, some people laugh? None of you know anything." That wasn't Rhys's voice. It was the specter again.

The crowd stared at it, then walked away. Some went screaming.

"Thank you, Onyx." Rhys said to herself

Onyx POV

The dream was unlike any other. It hurt worse than when my wings grew. The flashes kept coming. One minute I was looking at my sister being insulted for a few minutes, then I thought I saw the Burning Plains, then a dark cave, the blue sky, Vrangr, Saphira, and Eragon, one after the other. I felt those three break into my mind. After that, the pain in my head lessened, and the flashes slowed.

The sight I finally settled on was a beautiful cave. It was made up of black stone and white crystal formations. There was a round, deep basin on a raised platform, about six feet wide and who knows how deep. That basin was filled with liquid light. The colors swirled, white, gold, silver, blue, gray, black. All of them seemed to shine brightly as the sun.

_This is the place everything will come together. Where, eventually, fates will be reunited. Everything will make itself clear when you come to be in this place. _The voice. Always the voice.

_Why hello there, voice! Care to say why you just pulled me into this?_

_It is not your time to know. Return. _

Poof, I was back in my tree. G-r-e-a-t.

"Onyx? Are you all right?" Eragon asked me.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. Sometimes you can be such a sap."

"Hey!"

"Wondering what the heck you just saw?"

_We all are._ Saphira's voice

"I don't know, and worrying about it won't get anything done. That didn't kill me right? We don't know why it happened, right? So there's really nothing that can be done."

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Eragon, I collapsed in pain from a sudden headache, had a dream that I didn't understand half of. But now I'm awake, the headache is gone, and I feel fine. Remember how an attack always leaves you in a bad mood? Yeah, sudden pain does that to a bunch of people. I need to be alone."

And with that caring statement, I walked to the teardrop-shaped door, and fell out into the night sky. The cool air fanned about me when I started working my way up, easing the stress. Ah, wonderful. Flying always cleared my head.

_Onyx, you hurt his feelings. _Said Vrangr.

_I was messed up and angry. Still am about just why the heck that happened. But I'm not mad at him. Tell Eragon I'm sorry._

**Whee, the wonderful world of teenage emotions!  
****But, I want help on the mary-sue thing.  
****Brother #1: I still want you to stop saying the little sister is based on me!  
****Me: But it's fun!**** MUAHAHAA, power to the authors!**_  
_


	13. A typical day

**I got a comment about Onyx affecting the books in the real world.  
I plan on it happening slowly, going like this:  
#1, The copies she actually owned  
#2, The copies that the people she knows own  
#3, Various random people  
#4, most of the world  
So, by the time Onyx gets to the well,  
a bunch of people will have the 'Alternate Cycle" as I call it.  
I'm planning a few POV's on that subject :)**

Remember how everybody falls asleep in school? That's kind of impossible when a sword is constantly coming at you. Ensett was _really_ fast when it came to her blade. But so was I.

"Dead!" I cried. Once again, I had beaten her. We were both laughing, unlike the subtle anger of Eragon and Vanir's disputes.

"Good job. That's the third time today that you have beaten me."

"Thanks.''

"I think that you should try something, Onyx. I want to see if you can match him." Ensett pointed at Eragon.

"You sure? I've only had two-and-a-half months of training, but..."

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"For you or me?"

"That depends. But I want to see if you can match each other."

"Oh, all right." I waited for a moment, till the boys had stopped fighting. Then, walking over, I tapped Eragon on the shoulder. He seemed surprised, we hardly ever talked while sparring. With mock seriousness, I said,

"Eragon Shadeslayer, I challenge you to a duel."

"What?"

"Come on, don't be sexist. Fight me!"

"Okay." He still seemed a bit shocked. Hmph. We took our places.

I charged, and we started fighting like a whirlwind. Neither of us could land a blow on one another. Ironic how I used to be the worst at swordfighting back home, and now I matched a rider.

"Call that an attack?" Taunts worked, they always worked.

"Come on, fight!" Ha-ha. Someone was angry! Eragon took a step back, then charged. Once again, we slashed and hacked like we were actually trying to kill each other. He fought differently than Ensett, more head-on than flighty.

How long were the two of us doing that? Ten, twenty minutes, eh, it was impossible to tell. Dodge, hit, slash, block. The pattern went on for a while. My arms started getting heavy. I'm not exactly sure how, we both had our swords at each others' necks in one move.

"Nice!" I said, then realized that not only were Ensett and Vanir watching, but most of the other elves in the practice clearing were looking at us too.

Eragon looked around the field, clearly uncomfortable with them all watching. "You to, Onyx."

"Well, time to go! Oromis hates it when we're late."

"We never have been."

"I get the feeling he wouldn't like it very much. Bye, Ensett, Vanir!

The two of us walked over to Vrangr and Saphira, who were waiting over by the edge of the trees.

_That was good, much better than when you started here. _Vrangr said

_Yeah, it was!_

_Don't get cocky._

_Oh, Vrangr, I'm offended._

_Ha-ha. Just get on._ So, I climbed into Vrangr's saddle and we were off to the Craigs of Tel'naeir. The same unbroken sea of pine trees spread out below, the dragons' shadows making an interesting shape.

The same thing went on almost every morning. Glaedr was waiting at one place or another, so Vrangr and Saphira would join him. We always did the Rimgar, which was much easier for me now. Then there was some sort of lesson. Some days Eragon and I would fly with the gold dragon, but not often.

"Today, I shall address the subject of one particular species that resides here in Alagaesia. It is something you two should have learned about long ago, but slipped my mind. I want you to know about the Ra'zac."

Eragon looked like he wanted to know, but was afraid of that knowledge.

"You have seen one before, Eragon?"

"Yes, Master. The vile creatures burned down my farm and killed my uncle because they wanted to get at Saphira's egg."

"I thought so. The Ra'zac are evil servants of the king. They are used for his most dangerous or top-secret missions. He covets them so because they have unique skills." He went on to explain about their breath, the hard exoskeletons on younger ones, and also about the Lethrbalka.

"Those nightmares are even more dangerous than the Ra'zac themselves. It is fortunate for the Varden that there are only two of each left in the world. In the days of before the fall, their numbers were in the hundreds."

Yeah, a great day! I got to learn all about the Ra'zac, the spirits, and so many other strange creatures. Demons I never knew about, gross _things_ I won't even mention.

He talked for hours, until the sun set. Ugh, who knew that it could take a whole day just to cover the subject of a few species?

"Now, as I'm sure you have noticed, several elves have been congregating in the city. The reason for that is the Ageati Blodhren. **(Did I spell that right?)** It is a celebration that takes place every century to honor the pact made with the dragons, and shall take place in two weeks.

"It is custom to bring a work of your own hands to it, something not created by magic."

"And each of us has to create that something by ourselves, right?" I said

"Correct. The dragons also should make something."

This was going to be fun!

**Really sorry 'bout the filler chapter.  
I just couldn't figure out what to write about. *cries because of writers block*  
Eragon: Isn't this where you tell them to review?  
Me: Hey, I thought I told you to sit in the corner without bothering me!  
Eragon: Umm... *Backs away slowly*  
R&R!**


	14. Blind Lovers

**YESSSS! Dreams of Fate has finally gotten over 1,000 hits!  
YAYZ! N'kay, so on with the story.  
I have found a major problem with Eragon and Onyx's romance.  
There wasn't one! So forgive me if the next couple chaps are  
constantly referring to it. I have been wanting to write a bit of sappiness!  
YEARN! (inside joke)**

_You made that up yourself? _Vrangr asked me. We were back at my treehouse, and I had just finished writing down a song that I had thought of years ago. It was about not giving up in the face of everything blah-blah-blah.

_Yep. It's okay, right? Nothing wrong?  
_

_I think so. It seems to fit the times. War, suffering, and drama are easy to write about.  
_

_True. The song...It...reminds me of my family._

_Miss them?_

_Yes, so much. The world here is amazing and all, but sometimes I feel like something's missing. _

_Not everything can be perfect all the time. You are _here_ Onyx, here to help this world. They all need you.  
_

_I know. Life's never perfect, but I feel like Alagaesia is where I'm meant to be. It's the world where I can actually _do_ something to help people. __At first, it was you keeping me coming back, but now there's something else._

_You mean some_one_. I'm not surprised. You and Eragon always seem happier together._

I sighed, thinking of the rider. He was the exact opposite of so very many boys in the modern world. Unselfish, brave, and an all-around amazing person.

_Onyx, you have very strong feelings for him.  
_

_I won't deny it. Eragon is a great person. _And he only lost his temper when trying to beat Vanir.

Every day after training the two of us would take a walk through the forest. We'd talk about everything, our respective homes, how life was, the pure insanity of being a dragon rider. In just a few months, I felt like Eragon already understood me more than most people back home.

_You are very lucky to have someone like him. I approve._

_Yeah. Thanks, Vrangr._

_It's not like you needed my approval. But remember, nobody can keep their feelings a secret forever. If you don't tell him, things could start spiraling out of control.  
_

Eragon Shadeslayer, a person who, less than a year ago, I thought was fictional. I knew that I loved him. But what I did not know was if he felt the same. In the books, he fell for Arya. They never spent much time together, but I couldn't pretend not to be jealous.

_Onyx, just ask him! He needs to know. And soon._

_Vrangr, I will tell him someday, but I don't know how._

And not knowing was killing me._  
_

Eragon POV

_Does she even care?_

_Eragon, if you keep thinking like that, I will drop you out of this tree. _Eragon was agonizing over his feelings for a certain black-winged girl.

_But Saphira, if I tell her and she dosen't feel the same, what then?_

_I can't believe you are so blind! Have you ever seen the way she looks at you? _

_No, I..._

_Eragon, when I was distressed about the lack of other dragons in Alagaesia, you comforted me by saying that we would save the eggs someday, and find the other dragons in this world. But now the person who seems so confident can't even admit how he feels!_

_I'm just waiting for the right time. But maybe after the Agaeti Blodhren. _

_You'd better, or I will tell her myself!_

_Saphira, you wouldn't.  
_

_She's perfect for you. I don't know why you can't find the words to say it  
_

_I know, but human romances are a bit more complicated than those of dragons. _

Eragon sighed. There was probably no one else that could match him so completely. The both of them had lost their families, left everything behind because of their dragons. Onyx understood him better than anyone else, and coming from another world, that meant a lot. She was the closest one to him besides Saphira. She maintained her sarcastic demeanor, even while respecting the elves sense of respect. Eragon had never met anyone like her. He'd tried to suppress his feelings for her, but that wasn't working any more.

He really did love Onyx. The question was how to say it.

**Awww, drama! It's so much fun!  
The next chap will begin the Agaeti Blodhren.  
Sorry I'm late on the updating. I've been busy, and didn't  
really know how to write this chapter. So it's kinda short.  
Sorry!  
Read and review or...  
I WILL FIND YOU!**


	15. The Blood Oath Celebration

**Hello, everyone!  
It's time for the Ageati Blodhren!  
O-O  
Keh keh...  
But sorry it's been so long, i'm 'grounded' from the computer  
Monday-Thursday. Why? My mom's paranoid. But! I have a small amount of time  
before the bus comes, while nobody else is in the house, so that's good...**

The space around the Menoa tree was filled with all kinds of elves. Some normal ones with black or silver hair, some covered with scales or fur, and a few that reminded me of Fang from the Maximum Ride books, because they would fade into the background when staying still. Those elves...ugh. Creepy. The tree, on the other hand, was beautifully glittering with thousands of teardrop-shaped flameless lanterns against the dark sky. Blue, purple, white, green, yellow... I'd never seen anything like it before, not even on new years eve back home.

"Look, Arya brought Rhunon." Eragon pointed to the two of them, who were making their way towards us through the crowd.

"Hello there." I said

"Yes." Rhunon grumbled, "Even if this is the most important event we elves celebrate, the the reason for all of this fuss escapes me."

"You need to get out more. Rhunon, this is the first time you have left your house in years."

"Look!" I pointed to where Islanzadi was standing on a b-i-g root. In the ancient language she said,

"Welcome all, to this festival of the races! It is my honor to begin this momentous occasion. Our position has much improved in the last century. Let the celebration commence!" A bright white werelight sprang into existence, and she placed it in a knot on the tree.

"It is begun!" Arya said excitedly

Then some of the congregation began to rush about, setting up tables, bringing out dishes that seemed amazingly complicated. Music began to play, some elves were sitting high above us in the tree.

And it went on...

It was a thousand times better than any of the parties I'd been to back home. I couldn't remember needing to eat or sleep, the chaos just kept going.

Sometimes I would dance with Eragon, spinning round and round to the beautiful music, when everything seemed to be perfect...

Sometimes I just sat and watched the events that seemed impossible. Periodic flashes of light when an elf would shoot a spell at the sky and the wonderful feeling of being alive...

Twice Eragon had an attack, he would yell in pain, the others around him oblivious to the horrible experience...

Then it came time for everyone to present their works. The thing used usually involved whatever the elf's intrest was. Poems, paintings, songs, puzzles, toys, and about everything else imaginable. My personal favorite was an enchanted glass orb that would have a different flower bloom every couple seconds. Arya's poem was long and depressing, as was her mom's. When my turn came, I stepped into the circle and said,

"This song is one to relate to all the creatures involved in the war against Galbatorix." I took a deep breath and began singing,

"_The race of life is about to begin,  
and you can't afford to be left behind,  
Your dawn is here, your day is now,  
And you've got to keep moving on,_

_Fight to the finish, fight to the end,  
never give up 'till it's over my friend,  
it's your life, your time to shine..._

_Fight to the finish! Fight to the end!  
Never give up 'till it's over my friend...  
We all live and die, but you survive,  
this day is here and now._

_The beginning's gone, you can't move on,  
but everything relies on your_

_Fight to the finish, fight to the end,  
never give up 'till it's over my friend!  
You can't give up now, you can't loose,  
your day is still today..._

_Fight to the finish, fight to the end.  
Never give up 'till it's over my friend,  
This is your life to live!_

_Fight to the finish! Fight to the end!  
Don't give up, it's nearly over my friend!_

_The end's in sight, you've fought your fight,  
but that doesn't mean your work is done.  
This has just been one goal, reached,  
so everyone can live in peace._

_This is not the end...  
Not the end..."_

There was about a second of silence before applause broke out. Islanzadi said,

"Indeed, that song relates to the war perfectly. It is a beautiful piece."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now, there is a very special thing coming up. Watch and remember." She nodded, and I retreated back to Eragon, Saphira, and Vrangr.

Two elves stepped into the circle after me. They looked exactly the same except for their hair colors, silver and black.

They dropped their white robes, and I saw the multicolored dragon tatoo extending down their bodies. The twins started a dance, twirling around to the beat of a drum. Faster and faster they went, hair whipping quicker than my wings. Sweat coated their bodies, but only faster went the beat of the drums and the tempo of the dance.

Suddenly, all at once, the dragon tatoo flared with a bright light. It separated from the twins, becoming real and hovering above the crowd, watching with eyes that seemed to be made of fire. It roared loud and long, a challenge to the world. Then it's gaze settled on me and Eragon. A voice, not Vrangr's or _the_ voice, spoke in my mind.

_Our gift, riders, so that you must do what is required. _We lifted our right hands mindlessly.

The phantom dragon toutched me, and silvery fire arced down my arm. It hurt almost as bad as when I had the gedwey ignasia burned into my skin. The pain swirled about me, but the fire was concentrated on my forearm.

I nearly blacked out, Eragon collapsed without a sound. The specter disappeared in another flash.

And then there was silence.

**Well? Like it? Hate it?  
Wanna know who wrote the song? I DID!  
Also, the silver fire is something I will adress next time.  
Those readers of Eldest know what's coming up next!  
Do I even need to say R&R?**


	16. Confessions

**Hewwow!  
It's another romantic chapter!  
:P  
I'm sorry I can't update as often now.  
But, the action is on it's way.  
Eragon: What do you mean, 'action'?  
Me: Well, basically all the blood-spattered gore you can think of!  
Eragon: Are you sure that you want to do that?  
Me: Don't be such a baby. Random internet peoples, READ THE FANFIC!**

The fire continued to circle around my right forearm. It hurt, but the pain gradually receded. When the silvery flames finally dissipated, my gedwey ignasia looked like it had grown.

Now, instead of a simple silver oval on my palm, there was a beautiful comet, it's trail winding around my arm and ending at the elbow.

_What the..._

_It's you. I don't know why, but the mark fits._ Vrangr said.

_I guess, but as to why this happened, who knows?_

It was then that I became aware of my surroundings. Most of the elves had returned their attention to the festivities, but Oromis was still standing nearby. He was looking at Eragon, who had fallen to the ground.

"Saphira, please take your rider back to his house." The old elf spoke.

Saphira nodded, then picked Eragon up in her claws and flew off towards his tree.

"Master, what was that...thing?" I asked

"It was the manifestation of dragon memory. The being was neither alive nor dead, real nor fake. It was one of many inexplicable things in this world."

"What are the extent of it's powers?"

"The bounds of the dragon tatoo are unknown. But it does harbor a formiddable amount of force."

"I see..."

"Why don't you take a walk to clear your head? This event must have caused some confusion"

I agreed, and started into the dark forest.

_Onyx, are you okay? _Vrangr asked me

_Yeah. This is just so...I don't know how to describe it._

_I understand. Do you want me to leave you alone?_

_Yes, I need to work things out._

I was now far from human. Far from normal. Far from my family and home. But, I was not so distant from those who cared. Vrangr understood everything that I did, Saphira never doubted any decision I made, and Eragon...What did he feel for me? Whenever I looked at him, my heart beat a little faster_. _He made me laugh, and was the kind of person that, just by walking into the room, could lighten the mood. He was so much more mature and caring than any of the pigheaded idiots back home.

_Oh, Eragon...I think that I might love you, but what do you feel for me? Do you like Arya more? Who is it that you want to be with?_

I stopped and sighed, then looked around. Without meaning to, I had walked right to the base of the blue Rider's tree. He was up there, probably still unconscious. I leaned against the smooth bark.

The minutes passed, and night settled. It was a beautiful and clear night, all the stars were in the sky above.

_They shine all the while, no matter what. Why can't life be like that? Unchanging, simple. But if life really was like the stars, then I would always be alone. I don't want to be alone._

"Onyx?" A voice asked. I turned to see Eragon. He really did look different now. His cat eyes made him seem vaguely Asian, his eyebrows were a bit thinner, and his ears were now as pointed as mine.

"Going to make a habit of passing out at every important event?" My nervousness made the joke sound really wimpy, but he smiled.

"Funny."

"Eragon... Do you want to come for a walk with me?"

"Of course." He seemed a bit puzzled, but stayed at my side while the two of us ventured into the trees.

We came to a small, dark clearing where the stars shined above. A small stream could be heard running nearby. There was even a soft wind, the kind that just manages to move your hair and let you know that you're alive.

_Damn it all, I can't stand this anymore. I have to tell him._ But before I could say the words, Eragon turned to me.

"Onyx... Almost four months ago, we met. I knew you weren't normal then, and now I know how amazing you can be. I trust you with my life, and I... I love you. I tried to say it, but-"

"You couldn't find the words. It's all right. I feel the same."

"You do?" He seemed nervous, excited, and afraid at the same time.

"Yes. I know you are the one for me, because in a few short months, I think you know me even better than Vrangr or my family back home. But this. Now. It feels right. Eragon Shadeslayer, I love you."

There was no more need for words. He looked at me, all uncertainty gone. The world dissolved into nothing, leaving just his warm brown eyes that were shining with emotion. I stepped closer. He took my silver-marked hand. We looked at each other for another second, and then it happened.

Eragon kissed me.

And in that, my very first kiss, I knew that he really and truly felt the same. It seemed a bit ironic, how I'd never had feelings for anyone else or been able to even imagine those emotions. Now, in a completely different world, I had what so many people kill for, and understood why they would do something like that.

We broke apart, smiling. Everything was so right then, from the quiet glade to the man next to me. It was a relief to know how he felt. If only my brother and sister could see me now!

**There it is!  
Aww, so touching.  
And, here is the word that really annoys my  
English teacher.  
You. You. Y-o-u. YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!  
Muahaha, improper grammar!  
{:**

**.  
**

**Until next time,  
Fly high, dream big, and don't take no for an answer!**

**-WhiteWinterStar  
**


	17. Byebye, forest!

**Hi, peoples I don't know!  
Guess what? Star's excited!  
I'm going to an anime convention next month!  
AND I'm cosplaying as Kikyo from InuYasha!  
Homeade costume... *fear***

I looked into the small mirror, again seeing the differences brought on by the Ageati Blodhren two weeks ago. My face had become more elvish than before, and now my eyes were a deeper blue than before. Oh, and my primary feathers, -the big ones- had gone silver. I no longer needed any energy to cast spells that involved 'weather magic'.

_Onyx, I have to talk to you. _Eragon spoke in my mind, _It's important._

_Wait, what? Why? Ummm, just a minute... _Why would he need to talk so early? It was hardly dawn!

"Any idea, Vrangr?" I asked aloud

_No. But, go anyway._

_Right._

So, I walked over to the large teardrop portal, gave my dragon one last exasperated glance, and jumped. It took me just a second to reach the other tree. Eragon was waiting there, Saphira behind him.

"And what, may I ask, is so important?"

"I have just scryed the Varden. They are going to meet Galbatorix's army. He sent soldiers to take Surda. I have to help, which means leaving."Oh. Am I coming?"

"Only if you want to. It would be useless to ask you to stay here, wouldn't it?"

"Absolutely. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick ass. Me and Vrangr will come." Eragon smiled at that, and I leaned in to kiss him. Silly boy. Yes, we cared about each other as much more than friends, and he would want me to be safe. It was a sweet thing to do, but useless.

_Oh, must you? _Vrangr was always complaining when I had 'annoying' thoughts.

_Yes. You were the one who encouraged me to admit my own feelings, after all._

_Grr._

"So what first?" I asked

"We pack our belongings, go tell Orik, then fly to the craigs of Tel 'Naeir."

"Ah. Okay, see you in five minutes." Again, I jumped into the air.

Back at my tree, it took only about three minutes to pack my things - my sparse wardrobe of mostly black clothing and the old book I'd found all those months ago - and strap it all to Vrangr's saddle.

_Me and Saphira will be at the field._ Vrangr spoke, and took of towads it.

After a quick run to Tialdari Hall, Eragon and I found Orik in a corner, fiddling with some odd something.

"The four of us are leaving. Do you want to come?" Eragon asked bluntly. He explained the whole shpiel about the Varden.

"Why of course! This past time, I have done nothing but wait around. Action would do us all some good."

"Okay, can you gather supplies for a week?"

"But that won't-" The dwarf began, but I cut him off.

"No, it wouldn't be enough if we were going by horse. But since that would take to long, we're flying."

"I-I"

"Am afraid of heights? Come on! It may seem a bit unpleasant at first, but belive me, the Hadarac desert is _not_ fun."

"Oh. Um, right, I'll be off." He scuttled away

Eragon sighed. "Onyx, was that really necissary?"

"What? It was just my honest opinion."

"Come on," He said, rolling his eyes, "lets get out of here."

And through the merry green forest we went! Well, it wasn't that great when I ran into a tree, but otherwise the run was exhilarating.

_Took you long enough. _Vrangr said.

_A few minutes? I thought dragons were patient._

_Just get on._

Oromis and Glaedr were waiting when we landed. "You have taken it upon yourselves to leave?"

"Yes, master. I know of the threat the Varden must face, and because of my oath of fealty to Nasuada, must leave."

"I see. Onyx, Vrangr?"

"I would not let him face this alone. The Varden are much more vunerable than the elves, it would only be right for us to help."

"Yes...I had anticipated your leaving. And I have something for the both of you." Eragon looked at the old elf confusedly.

"Anticipated our leaving? How so?" He asked.

"I had seen the threat already."

"And you didn't say anything?" Eragon sounded mad. "Why? Are the-"

For the second time that day, I cut someone off. "Calm down. There was no need for them to say anything, there was a message coming, and they were going to tell us then. Nobody's been killed yet."

"Oh. Sorry." Jeez, the boy had anger management problems.

"Now, if you would please let me finish, I have some things here that could be useful to you both in your travels." Oromic spok again. "First, these." The old elf handed Eragon a navy blue sword belt, and me an elbow lengh fingerless black glove. The fabric was soft, and had a heavy cuff at the end. It was pretty and plain.

"What you are holding, Eragon, is the belt of Beloth the Wise. Onyx, you hold Mani's glove."

Wait, Mani? As in, Mani's Caves? The dream well?

**There it is, some more messed up stuffs.  
Sorry it's been so long and that this chap sucks so much.  
Updates may come eyen less often now, 'cause  
I have become kinda foucused on another of my fanfics,  
The Lost Warrior. A Warriors fanfiction.  
Sorry. But that's life, folks!  
A clue to the kind of fanfic I am foucused on can be found in my profile pic, updated today.  
Bye!**


	18. Whispers of wondering

**Why have I received less than five reviews in the last chapters?  
Does everyone hate me now?  
Sniff...  
Ah, don't care!  
I GOT ASKED TO BE A BETA!  
For who, I will only say that her review (not PM) has something to do with eating.  
On another note!  
Yes, bookworm73, I shall explain the Mani thing.  
She will actually become an important character later.  
Much later...**

The dream started slowly. First, I felt myself just floating in darkness. The surroundings soon came into a blurry light, then into focus. It was my family, all sitting in the front room of our house. The TV was on, Rhys and Jay held careful expressions, like they knew something they probably shouldn't. My dad was dressed for work - ridiculous shirt that made him look 'good' and my mom was in her pajamas, holding a cup of coffee because, being the artist she was, she didn't have to

My mother was staring angrily at the newscaster, and my father was expressionless. After a moment, I could hear what was going on.

"...months ago, fifteen year old Onyx Rider disappeared from her family's south Florida home. Police officers have not been able to gain any evidence as to why she left or where she has gone. Her family shed no light on this facts, and refuse interviews. But we ask any viewers out there with information on this to call this number. You may remain anonymous. This is a recent school picture of Onyx" My picture flashed onto the screen, - it was a pretty good one - along with a phone number, before the TV got shut off.

"I never said to do something like this!" My mom was obviously mad about the broadcast.

"Please. Relax. If someone that knew something out there and saw this, they could find her. Help her." My dad still had no emotion anywhere, except for the evident hurt in his eyes.

"_No! _If she was kidnapped, her taker could have motivation to kill. If she ran away, now she'll be running even faster." I had never seen my mom so mad, even when she found out Jay had spent one hundred dollars on a souvenir at an anime convention. Her eyes blazed behind her glasses, and it almost seemed like her curly hair had become a bunch of snakes. Almost as bad as a troop of soldiers burned to death by my dragon.

My sister and brother exchanged a look. Rhys shook her head. I had the urge to tell them all just why it didn't matter who had seen the report. So, I did.

"Don't worry..." Speaking to them was harder then I thought it would be - the words took effort to form. "I...I'm fine. Don't do... anything... stupid... I am alive... but... stop looking... I will never... be found" By the end, four pairs of eyes were staring at where I probably was. Just what they saw, I had no idea. Btu the expressions varied from terror to relief to curiosity.

"O-O-Onyx?" My dad stuttered. He was the one in our family who believed that all 'magic' was god's will, and the only other worlds were heaven and hell. So this had to be hard on him. My mom stared. Rhys looked hopeful, and Jay seemed a little out of character, because he was grinning from ear to ear.

I tried to form a reply, but at that moment, the dream decided to shift. Stupid uncontrollable thingamajig. **(WOW, the computer says that's a real word! It says that anime is not!)**

There were a few random flashes after that. Most of them were kids I knew, holding Inheritance books and looking at them with idiotic expressions that ranged from shock to - well, astonishment.

It settled on a black cavern with white crystal formations. The dream well. I heard the all-to-familiar voice say,

_You are coming closer. Closer to me. But if you are not able to recognize the four when the time comes, all shall be lost._

My vision dissolved. But one phrase stuck in my mind.

_All shall be lost._

The statement haunted me. What, exactly, would be lost? Who?

Could it be...No, I would not even think of it. The possibility. But even the whisper of suggestion brought tears to my eyes. Who would I need to recognize? And when? How?

"Onyx? Why are you crying?" Eragon asked, I must have woken him.

"It was the dream...It was real...it's...I don't know." I stuttered.

"I get the feeling this was one of _those _dreams."

"Yeah.. But - I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." SOMEONE was being a little pushy. But only because he cared... and that was kinda sweet.

"All right..." He finally listened, and so I was left staring at the stars, resting against Vrangr's foreleg. The sky at night was so different from back home. All two of the constellations I knew were gone, but the sheer quantity of stars in this sky was unnerving.

A meteor flashed past. It's silver trail reminded me of the mark burned onto my forearm. Hidden by Mani's glove. The artifact that Oromis had once come across in his younger days exploring the Beor Mountains, probably in the same black-and-white cavern I had seen twice already. Four strange white stones were hidden in it's cuff. They were like a cross between white opal, moonstone, and diamond.

Weird, different. Normal to me, now that I'd seen so much. And was about to see so much more. The battle on the Burning Plains awaited. Blood, fire, gore-crows, screams of men in agony.

I would have to kill. Kill people that probably didn't want to be fighting in the first place. Their lives would end on that field. On that day. It was going to be another major milestone for me to get through this without having a severe mental breakdown.

Was I ready?

**GAH.  
Onyx was such a Mary-Sue in this chapter!  
Sorry for that, but it's how the words came out.  
Anyways, see everyone in a alternate reality that involves kitty ears!  
**

**-Star out.  
**


	19. The Varden!

**I'm finally at a part where the story just keeps coming! (when I choose to write)  
I'm going to make Roran's ship wait until after the battle,  
'cause I have something fun planned for then.**

The sky was clear blue. Below, small cities and towns flashed past. In the distance but rapidly growing closer was an ugly brownish black cloud. Three sets of wingbeats filled the air, drowning out most other sound.

Eragon's face was excited and anxious, he obviously wanted to get back to the Varden before they were attacked. I could not read Orik's expression behind his scruffy beard. Saphira looked filled with energy, moving on and on and on. Vrangr seemed satisfied that she was finally on the way to something.

I felt like screaming, because even though we were heading to hell, things felt right. Just... way up above everything, life was good. Then I thought of something:

_How much do the Varden know about me?_

_Who can tell? _Vrangr said while projecting her thoughts to the others, _The dwarves that went back could have said anything._

"There is no doubt that confusion will be evident among the masses, but even Nasuada cannot know everything." Eragon said from below.

"Aye, mine people are a secretive bunch, so they would have kept most information to themselves." Orik put in.

"True. We're going to find out soon enough." The brown and black cloud now filled most of the horizon. Minutes later, everyone went into the smoke.

It smelled rotten. The fumes made my eyes water, and burned my throat so that I started coughing. It was twenty times worse than the timeI had made an apple pie and it had overflowed, dripping down onto the bottom of the oven and filling the kitchen with a gross scent.

When that ordeal was done with, I noticed the armies on the land below. One, probably the Empire, stretched so far into the distance that the end was invisible. The other, smaller one, was on the patch of land that had the least fire. The reddish soil all over the ground was dotted with green and black lichen, and dark spots that constantly erupted into green flames.

Saphira angled towards the smaller army, and Vrangr followed. I went last, trailing about twenty feet behind. Cries of alarm went up from the people below. They must have thought I was some strange demon coming to kill them all. It was an intresting picture.

Over a hundred different people had clustered around by the time we had landed. Some of them looked at Saphira and Vrangr, but most eyed my silver and black wings with emotions that differed form fear to envy. I quickly folded them against my back.

A big man in ugly oxhide armor approached us. He said to the masses, "Get back to your posts now, before tou are demoted!" Then he turned to us.

"It's good to see you again, Eragon! And who is this?" He asked

"My name is Onyx. That-," I pointed behind me, "is my dragon, Vrangr."

"Fredric, could you please take us to see Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked. Fredric agreed, and led the way through the sea of gray tents. People continued to point and stare, which was fairly annoying. I even heard a child say, "Mommy! That girl has wings!"

It almost reminded me of the first day I had my emo look. Looks, whispers, shouts.

And again, it was time for me to meet another person of note. Pff. Fredric nodded to us, and headed off. The large red tent he'd led us to had a wierd dappled effect because of the orange light. Eragon and I headed inside.

A young black woman was going over something with Arya. They hadn't noticed us.

"Why, hello Nasuada." Eragon said. The woman turned to him in surprise. She gasped in delight, then came over.

"Eragon! How did you get our message so quickly?"

"I learned of the issue because of my scrying."

"Oh. I see. And I assume this must be Onyx? The dragon rider that came out of nowhere on Eragon's journey to Ellesmera?"

"That would be me." I thought of how I must look to her: two inches shorter than Eragon, hair just a couple shades darker than blood, blue catlike eyes, and the customary reaction that I held no emotion. Something she would probably disregard in the next five minutes.

"Yep! That's me, the wierd girl who turned up with a dragon!" Nasuada looked a little surprised at my enthusiastic reply.

"And... Are you an elf or a human?"

"Not sure. I was born a human, but when my dragon, Vrangr, hatched, I started to gain elvish features very quickly. Oh yeah, and these." I spread out my wings out most of the way. The Varden's great leader hardly retained her composure. "Not sure what the hell happened, but it's kind of fun."

"Onyx is really a very good flyer. It is amazing to watch." Eragon said, I'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"Yes. All right, then. Now to a matter of buisness." Nasuada obviously wanted to know the level of our relationship, but refrained from asking more questions.

And then a scream sounded from outside.

**Hm. Nice cliffy, if I do say so myself.  
Today a fun thing happened:  
When the results got posted for the school play,  
Liam, (^.^) my friend, got a big part and he only auditioned 'cause me and someone else made him.  
It was fun. But with the play, some afternoons will be  
taken up with rehersal. Sorry!  
Updates weekly or more!**

**R&R NOW!**


	20. Settling in

**Our internet's been out for the past week. Sorry.  
But, it did give me a chance to write some of my original stories*  
****I really didn't think about the scream.  
So yes, it is Elva. Thank you, Commentaholic!  
Sorry about the nothingness crap in the last chapter.  
This has some action, so.  
AIEEE! Anime Con=festival of freaks!  
I saw about fouur people in pikachu jumpsuits.  
They looked like footie pajamamas. ^-^**

I stood there for a second after the scream erupted. It was followed by scuffling noises. Me, Eragon, and Nasuada ran out and were met by a strange sight: A little girl with black hair was repeatedly hitting an inconspicuous soldier for some odd reason. The man looked very, very annoyed because he was all red in the face. he was trying to get her off with an _unsheathed sword._

"Elva, stop that right now!" Nasuada ordered. The girl didn't pause. I gave Eragon a look, and we sprang into action. I pulled the girl away, and then assisted Eragon with disarming te soldier. In less time than it takes to tell,his weapon was out of his hand and he was on the ground with two blades at his neck.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

He just glared. Elva spoke up, "That there is an assasain from the Empire. He was going to go after Nasuada."

"So, what exactly are we going to do with this guy, then?" I asked, "We can't let him go, he has too much information to be killed right away."

"I know. Right now, Jormundur, one of my advisors, shall take him." Nasuada nodded to a man that I hadn't noticed standing nearby. Quite a few people had gathered to watch the strange spectacle, and as the spy was led away in the middle of a big group of soldiers, many turned back. A bunch of the guys were in armor because of the impending threat, and about two women were also.

_Again with the staring! Haven't these people got something better to do than stand there like Jay at an anime convention?_*I thought angrily.

_Calm down. They do have things they _should _be doing, but that was a rather odd sight. _Vrangr replied. I could tell that my dragon was getting annoyed, too.

"I am surprised that you do not flinch at my voice, dreamer." Elva spoke to me.

"There are stranger things. And you were going to explain it eventually." Eragon was now staring at the little girl with a mixture of shock, horror, and faint recognition.

"You..." He tried to say.

"I am the babe you 'blessed' in Farthen Dur. It is me, Eragon."

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know this would happen, and full well intend to reverse it if that is within my ability."

Elva's mask of haughty indifference wavered ever so slightly. "It is to be expected." Then she walked away.

When that delightful scene was over, the leader of the Varden spoke up,

"Onyx, Eragon, Vrangr, Saphira, come on…Let's go. I have someone to introduce you all to."

Nasuada then walked us across the encampment to a tent that was probably white and yellow, but looked orange because of the filtered light. Once inside, me and Eragon got the wonderful experience of meeting king Orrin. Whup-de-dup.

He reminded me of an overinterested science teacher. Asking questions to fast to get an answer and all that. It just seemed that my life was following a pattern:

Something stupid happens

Introduce self to important people.

Wait for action

Wait.

Wait.

Wait. **(It does seem to be a pattern of the fanfic)**

Just so it's clear, I do not like waiting. The nail-biting suspense usually made me seriously pissed, very bored, clumsier than usual, or any combination of the three.

We then dropped out crap back in Nasuada's tent, and armored up. My armor was actually a hand-me-down from Islanzadi. A chainmail tunic, greaves and bracers, and also a helmet, all glittering silver.

"Now, we must find Du Vrangr Gata and make sure that they are well prepared for the upcoming battle." Eragon said.

"Good plan. Oh, and your helmet makes your head look like it's shaped wierd." It did. And mine probably had the same effect.

Eragon laughed, and away we went. The Dragons had taken to the air a while ago because of the crowds they drew and the fact that a bunch of tents were now laying in piles.

Our seach led us to a green tent with a donkey out front, and several strange-looking plants hanging suspended over a cauldron that rested on one of the plumes of green fire. A big black cat popped ot of the tent, and walked over to us.

I had always liked cats, and the werecats mentioned in CP's books.

_It seems you have head of me. _The cat spoke in my head.

_I might have. Are you Solembum?_

_I have been called that by your companion, and also my friend in the tent._

"Oh! And who do we have here?" A woman asked. She had come over without my noticing. Angela, probably. "Is that Eragon? And who are you, girl?"

"I am Onyx. The other Dragon Rider."

"Mm-hm. Fell out of a tree, did you?"

"It was not the most normal of meetings." Eragon said.

"And that kind of thing is what makes life interesting. Solembum says that he talked to Onyx."

_Yes, I did._

"I know that already!" Angela seemed a little ADHD. "I was going to ask if she wanted her fortune told. You do, I assume?"

Eragon shrugged at me, and I said "I - okay."

"Then come sit down, and I shall cast the bones."

**Angela was another random thingamajig.  
I have been rereading Eragon, and was inspired.  
*= Anyone who hasn't gone to an anime convention must.  
R&R PLEASE!  
**


	21. Onyx hates Trianna

(**Hello hello hello hello!  
I was trashed by a person with emotional problems!  
It was FUN!  
But I want everyone to know that even though C. W. Drake may be  
on my 'special' list, we're cool now. Remember, if soneone leaves a flame,  
they had a reason to. Go back and read your story. See what's wrong with it.  
Improve it. Make your writing better. Don't be discouraged, everyone can think whatever the h***  
they want to. Remember that someone will always dislike your work.  
But there will always be someone who loves it.  
Keep going.**

**Fly high, dream big, and don't take no for an answer!**

"Maina! Wyrda! Hugin!" Angela said. She tossed the bones up and they landed in a tangled pile. "I...This fortune is unlike any other told before."

The dragon knucklebones showed six symbols on six bones. What startled me the most was that one was midnight black on the side facing up, and it had a sword pattern.

"First, this bone. The black color means that there will be a decision made that could result in either happiness or eternal greif and the outcome will dance on the thread of a hair. The sword on it means that this choice will come when facing a final opponent. And here," She gestured to a bone with a bird symbol toutching a wandering path, "is a promise of being free to choose your own destiny when the time comes. This bone with the cat eye means that one assumption about yourself is totally wrong."

God, I had thought about having my fortune told by Angela, but this was just too much. What could she mean by telling me I was wrong about myself?

"The bone here means infinity or long life. You are a rider, so no surprises there, eh? But this bone here." The witch pointed at a bone with a peculiar swirling design, "Means that three others are tied into your fate so closely they will be either your uprise or downfall.

_She probably means the 'four' that you dreamed about back in the desert._

_Hello, Vrangr. That could be it, but what about me being wrong?_

_We shall find out eventually. The future will come when it comes._

"That's all I can see in them. The rest are just as convulted as when I told Eragon's fortune."

"And it wasn't very plesant, to say the least." Eragon spoke

"Aye, that it was not. Now, if the two of you are looking for that pathetic group Du Vrangr Gata, they are stationed behind a large rock formation. Goodbye, and beware of red-eyed rabbits!"** (just had to put that there)**

She headed off in a seemingly random direction after gathering up the bones.

"Now, who does she remind me of?" I asked

"Hmm... Yourself, maybe?" He was being serious, but there was an undercurrent of humor in his voice.

"And I was beginning to think I was alone in my insanity!"

"Funny. Come on, we promised Nasuada that we'd go and help the other magicians get ready for the battle."

We were about to set off, but then Solembum jumped up on my shoulder. He looked at me with fierce amber eyes and said,

_Listen to me. When your time comes, go to the one place you can find peace. Also: Nothing is lost of you know where to look._

He got down, said _Farewell, warrior of the sky. _And then left.

"Okay, let's just pretend that didn't happen

I could just see the top of the rockpile Angela had told us about. It only took a minute to reach. Hidden in a crevice was another inconspicuous gray tent.

"Never would have noticed this if-" I didn't finish my sentence because at that moment, a woman emerged. She looked hostile, ready to cast spells, and like an Alagaesian slut. No more need be said.

A bunch of people clustered behind, trying to seem determined and failing at it.

"Eragon. You should have contacted us sooner. We were preparing to confront what we thought a mighty foe."

"I had things to attend to." Eragon obviously didn't like this woman. But explained the story and how he was going to take controll of the magic group.

"So you ignore us, who are more your kin than any of the Varden?" The woman was now making cow eyes at Eragon. She was probably twice his age! Oh, she had it coming.

"As I said before, there were things for us to do."

Trianna seemed to notice me for the first time. "You're the other Dragon Rider?" She asked, slightly disgusted

"No! I just have this," I pulled off my glove, "Because I'm special"

"I apologize. Didn't expect someone like you to be a Rider." The sneer got worse

I just smiled. And decided that someone needed a little lesson in who's the better magician.

With a flick of my right wrist, a minatture cloud formed over the sorceress's head and simultaneously poured rain on her for a good half minute.

Aah, the joy of being a Mary-sue. **(I freely admit Onyx is a Mary-Sue.)**

"I-I-you - "

"Summoned a mini-storm to publicly humiliate you? That about sums it up. At least there wasn't any lightning."

Eragon sighed in resignation and adressed the little bunch of people who now looked quite happy. "She does things like this all the time. Don't worry, Onyx just dosen't like people who annoy her."

I grinned like the idiot I truly was.

Then the war-horn sounded.

It was time to go to battle.

**FINALLY! The fight is way overdue, in my opinion.  
No, I do not like Trianna.  
And yes, Onyx is possesive.  
And yes, I came up with this scene very randomly.**

**Valentine's Day is the bitch-slap holiday.  
Anyone know where that quote is from?**


	22. Bloody hell

**Hello again!  
I will bring Roran in sometime during the next few chapters.  
*cackles evilly*  
But since he's coming after the battle,  
I have created a poll to decide who else kills the Twins.  
It's on my profile! Go vote!**

_Bite me! _I thought. _They weren't supposed to attack so soon! Vrangr, come here _right now! _The empire's attacking!_

_I have seen it. The black army is beginning to cross the plain. It's going to be bad._

_Careful._

_Always. Nasuada says to meet at the north gate.  
_

I severed the contact with my dragon, and came to find that Du Vrangr Gata was rushing about in a panic. One member was screaming at another and such.

"Eragon, Trianna, Vrangr said to meet at the north gate as soon as possible. I'm going to go ahead." And so I took no mercy on the bystanders, opening my silver and black wings and taking a running start before flying low over the camp.

All soldiers were headed in the same direction, mothers grabbed children and took them inside. It was chaos. Absolute chaos.

And, all things considered, it just seemed like they already knew this had been going to happen. Which was what living in an army entailed.

Most of the Varden's commanders were arguing, clustered in a tight jumble. I landed right in the middle of it.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but how is standing on the sidelines helping anyone?" I asked

"Onyx! Good, you came. This isn't going to be easy. But it would help if you and Eragon could be on the front line, at least for a bit, if only to frighten the soldiers." Nasuada said without preamble.

"We can definetly do that. I'll tell the others."

"Head out, then! Go now!" I turned to look for everyone else.

Vrangr and Saphira had landed nearby. Eragon ran up to them, calm and ready.

I went over fast, and told them what we had to do.

"Let us be off! This battle's been to long in coming." And with a nod at Eragon's statement, I was up on Vrangr and we were heading to the chaos.

_This shall be our first real fight. _Vrangr said

_I know. The first time I will have to...kill._

_Don't worry about that part. Just go with it. Don't look into the soldier's eyes, seeing their expression will cause you to falter._

I had no time to reply, things were happening too fast. We landed about thirty feet in front or the Varden's defenders, dismounted, and with a fierce cry, unleashed our might. The approaching warriors seemed a bit intimidated, but they came at us nonetheless. Silver armor flashed, war cries echoed.

The armies met in an explosive collision.

I swung my blade. Wyrda ended a life. God, what had I gotten myself into?

Warriors fought hard. Blood was everywhere, spattered on shields, seeping through chain mail, pooling on the ground. It must've seemed like hell on Earth to any outside viewers. But it didn't seem that way.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I felt alive, terrified, and euphoric all at the same time.

In, out, up, over, and forward, just like Ensett had taught! This really worked.

All around there were yells of triumph and pain. Vrangr torched warriors, or crushed them beneath her feet.

Needless to say, this wasn't fun.**(So sorry this battle description sucks. I'm not really good at that sort of thing. But it'll get interesting when Murtagh comes, I promise!)  
**

It went on for hours. The ringing of weapon against weapon and weapon against armor soon gave ma a headache. No matter how many soldiers were cut down, or how many magicians fell unded Du Vrangr Gata, there were always more to replace their fallen comrades.

A rumbling was heard from the east. It signaled relief for our side of the battle and fear for the other.

The dwarves! I saw their force coming close, and coming fast.

"Eragon! Hrothgar's army is here!" I shouted to where the other Rider fought beside me. An elated light shone in his eyes when he heard my announcement.

"Warriors of the Varden!" He shouted over the noise, "The dwarves have arrived! Take your blades and remind these flea-bitten cowards just who we are! Charge!"

The Varden struck with renewed force. The odds still weren't good, bit our side began to hold it's own against the Empire. By then, the sun had set, staining everything an unearhtly gold.

I was still tired, and getting more evhausted by the minute. Hopefully this wouldn't go on much longer. I was ready to give, but Vrangr supported me with her own stores of energy. She couldn't help a lot, because the battle was tiring her to much.

In the middle of all that, there was a loud dragon's roar. Deeper than Saphira's or Vrangr's. It belonged to a male dragon.

Thorn. He and Murtaugh had finally decided to show up.

**Sorry it's been a while, my mom's being a computer nazi again.  
I stayed home from school today 'cause i'm sick, so I had time to update.  
Also, on my profile, there is now a thing against flamers.  
Copy & Paste is if you belive!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE! If not, I shall be forced to  
make the decision myself!**

**R&R!**


	23. Cluster of Cliffhangers

**Hey!  
I almost made Solumbum kill the  
Twins cause I didn't have enough voters!  
Thanks to Okmin for being a tybreaker!  
The other voters were people I knew, so.  
FCAT writes tomorrow...Wish me luck!**

Without another thought, I leaped up into the saddle and Vrangr took off towards the direction of the roar. Her wings still flashed a bright blue-green even though they were crusted in drying blood and full of tiny ragged arrow holes.

Eragon and Saphira flew along beside us. The boy seemed worried and determined at the prospect of facing a rider in service to Galbatorix. Thorn seemed much more monotone than the other dragons, with his Crayola red scales. He was more heavyset, most likely because of his gender.

_Keep a secret, yet still tell the truth._ Said a voice in my head. No, not a voice, THE voice. God, seriously? I didn't need this right now! And since when had it spoken to me outside of a dream? This was off...

_There isn't time to dwell on that! Keep your focus! _Vrangr scolded me.

_But-_

_Watch out! Here we go!_

And the three dragons collided. Wings slapped each other. Teeth flashed, blood rained down below.

It was a disturbance of the usually peaceful sky. Murtaugh's face was covered by his helm - that was why Eragon hadn't noticed who he was untill they were on the ground.

I stayed with Vrangr, because the less the Empire knew about me the better, and that included the wings.

The books didn't mention this in detail, but dragon blood burned like acid. It splashed in my face as I tried to shield myself from a claw. I was blinded for a moment- it was disgusting. My blade flashed, now nearly as red as Zar'roc. My arms ached. Our enemy was a fair fighter, that was sure.

When Thorn scraped Vrangr's right foreleg, she pulled away and rose about fifty feet above the turmulut. Saphira was obviously winning, and Murtaugh was beginning to falter under Eragon's blade.

_Get them on the ground. I can't stay up much longer._ Vrangr said. Her exhaustion was profound.

"We have to land!" I screamed. The boys ignored me. "We have to land!" They still didn't hear.

_Vrangr...Don't worry. I'll make this happen. _I glared at the idiots below me - Saphira excepted.

I undid the saddle straps about my legs and stood up.

I jumped.

"Face my feathery wrath, Murtaugh!" I screamed, going in and slapping him in the face with a wing. Oops, I'd blown his cover! Eragon had most likely heard that. Ah well, it was going to happen anyway.

"Yeah buddy, I got _wings!_" The red rider was now thoroughly distracted. I charged again, and tore off his helmet. **(Maximum Ride moment!) **Oh, the fangirls were right, he was hot. But I liked Eragon better.

"Murtaugh!" Eragon said in shock.

"Follow me if you wanna win!" I flew down to a flat plateau just away from the real fight.

The others all came after. Vrangr landed first, then Eragon and Saphira. Murtaugh was following a ways away and was going to land on top of Vrangr. Who was tired and wounded.

_Here we go._ I jumped up, blade raised, and slashed Thorn open. The cold steel cut through with hardly any resistange, though it went in deep. Blood gushed from the wound in a great flood that I just barely avoided. He howled in pain and fear, landing heavily behind me.

Murtaugh frantically tried to find a way to save his partner. "No...No..." He kept murmuring. "I can't...he is dying." Red fell from red, staining everything on the ground.

Whoops. I did that.

Eragon looked at me. With a nod, we both approached the desperate man.

"Thorn...Thorn...No...Please, live...Why won't this stupid thing work?" He threw a small object into the dirt.

The red rider turned to me, deep hate in his eyes.

"You. Will. Pay." Then something seemed to catch his eye for a moment. He foucused back on me.

"Murtaugh..? Are you - how?" Eragon asked tentatively

"The Twins." He spat with evident venom. "They orchestrated Ajihad's death and my capture. Used the Urgals. Tortured me on the return journey to Uru'baen, and when Thorn hatched for me, hated me even more. They servet the Empire all along. And they are right behind you."

I whirled to see a pair of bald figures approaching slowly, clean and unmarked by battle.

Eragon glared in anger as they spoke in unison, "Hello, Riders. It pleases us that you are all still in one piece, Galbatorix would not be pleased if this weren't so."

_How will we defeat them? _Vrangr asked_ I am hurt, you all are tired, and they have much power...What do we do?_

_Improvise! Just follow along._ I looked at the Twins and said, "Oh, really? How about our opinion, hm? What if we don't want to come? I, for one, will not. Don't know why you choose to serve someone who deserves to burn in the deepest crevice of Tartarus, but hey, who am I to judge?"

"You are the other Rider? You are female." The Twin on the left said.

"Oh damn, again with the sexist pigs? What's with this age?" I retorted

"Onyx, shh." Eragon scolded - somehow he'd managed to get to where I was standing. "Look."

Murtaugh was still burning with uncontrollable rage, but it was no longer directed at me.

He edged up to his archenemies.

And swung his blade.

**DONE!  
Will Thorn live?  
Are the twins really dead?  
Does our favorite heroine seem a bit too snarky?  
Will Murty join the Varden forevers?**

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!  
See you all later!  
:} :) :P :O XD  
Live and let die!**

**-WhiteWinterStar**


	24. Sundavar iveke

**Hi again!  
Pfff...  
Oh yeah, I got FISH STICKS!  
;} **  
**They're yummy ^-^**

With a horrible choking sound, their heads were cut off.

That's something you never ever want to see: Heads fall to the ground. Even if they belong to murderers.

"They deserved to die. And so do you." Murtaugh said to me. "You didn't have to hurt Thorn this way! He could be lost from this." There was desperation in the man's voice

"Eragon." I whispered, "I'm going to distract Murtaugh. You get arount to Thorn and do what you can to save him" He nodded.

I stepped closer and began to speak, "I know it was wrong to hurt your dragon that way. But what else could I have done? You should know better than anyone else how hard it is to have no other choice."

"What would you know about harship, girl? Even with this your life must be easier than mine. I was left behind to rot while my brother - yes, Eragon - was hidden in Carvahall. I have had to deal with complicated government, dead parents, a mad king and unending abuse!" What. A. Prick.

"Easy? _Easy?_ You know nothing about easy! Did you have to leave without telling anyone, anywhere? Do you see your family suffer and know that you are the cause? Do their cries haunt your dreams? No! So get over it, and stop being such a matyr!"

He lost it then. Witha a mighty yell, Murtaugh charged. I almost didn't yank my sword up in time, he was that fast.

White against gray, steel against steel, Rider against Rider. Sparks flew as the metal was abused.

Vrangr lay panting, yet vigilant to our battle. Saphira was assisting Eragon in healing Thorn.

I was exhausted, couldn't keep up much longer. Murtaugh was pushing me back. This fight would end soon.

And then, my reputation as a klutz shone through. I slipped on a pool of blood, and fell, but my opponent grabbed my hair. And yanked. Hard.

He tried to slit my throat, but I managed to twist away, so the razor edge cut something else instead and I still dropped onto the ground.

My _hair! _It was now cut off so short that I couldn't even feel it toutch my shoulders.

"Damn _it!_" Now I was mad. "Murtaugh, you are in so much trouble!"

And then-

"_Waise heil!" _echoed across the plateau.

Murtaugh turned in hopes that his dragon might've been saved, and that providen an opportunity for me to scramble to my feet.

I saw the bright flash that echoed the healing spell. It was blinding.

"Eragon!" I yelled when I saw him stagger. I ran the twenty feet between us. His exhaustion was easy to spot, the boy was hardly on his feet. "The healing..."

"Worked." He smiled at me. "Just look at Thorn." I looked. and was amazed.

There was hardly a scar where previously, there had been a huge gaping wound. How had Eragon have healed such a big injury with so simple a spell? And without collapsing?

Murtaugh kneeled by his dragon's large head, obviously making sure he was really all right. **(Play Evanesence's My Immortal right about now. It sounds epic.)**

_If you are right about the information from your world, this moment has much gravity. _Vrangr said.

_I know. Kind of like what Angela said - but this is not that moment._

Our enemy turned to us, tears in his eyes. He seemed relived beyond belief. But also very regretful. "I know what you did was only to be expected. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but..."

He proceeded to recount the events of his and Eragon's shared past.

_Attack his mind! _Vrangr randomly announced

_What?_

_You heard me! He can't be concentrating on defenses right now! Attack his mind!_

It was wrong, but probably the best thing to do, considering the trouble Murtaugh would cause later. I focused on the red Rider, shut my eyes.

And threw a powerful mental spear. His mind was open, so open it was a surprise to get in.

I felt the wierd layers that must've been Eldunari, and also suffering, fear, anxiety...this guy needed a therapist.

He tried to fight back, but I was already too deep in memories that didn't belong to me. I twas impossible to navigate the twisted confined of his consiousness, but eventually fornd the name Galbatorix used for controll Murtaugh.

_Letta slafen. _It meant, 'stop suffering' but didn't seem to work when I spoke it.

I went farther. Saw so many horrible things, that a few words occured to me.

"Sundavar iveke!" Growing shadows.

I opened my eyes to see Murtaugh flinch, and Eragon make one of those stupid 'yes' motions.

Murtaugh's true name had changed?

What was I supposed to do with him now? If I hadn't come here, he would've returned to Galbatorix, but now...

He would stay?

**YES! Murty's back!  
I do think he's kind of a matyr, though.  
"Oh, my life sucks, my mommy left me behind"  
But his name changed when he realized  
Onyx&Eragon had nothing against him, despite his past.  
So we got our buddy back! Chapter after next is where  
Roran will make his grand entrance.**


	25. No, I did not forget my promises!

**Ha-ha, Nixie got a haircut!  
Okay, member when I promised to  
have a chapter explaining Onyx's effect on the books?  
Yeah, this is it. Just some importaint prep  
for later in the fic.  
Woot! Last chapter broke my story's record for hits!  
178! I love you all for reading!  
And reviewing?...There was only one for the last chap!**

**=(  
**

I opened my eyes on darkness. _Great, _I thought, _another dream._

Sounds and colors faded in slowly. The scene depicted Anjie's - my best friend outside of my family - bedroom. She was sitting at the desk crowded with schoolwork, doodles, and a sleeping black cat.

My friend seemed astonished under her glasses. She was staring at a copy of - wait for it - Eldest.

"Oh no...How? This book...Paolini...no...he couldn't." The girl muttered.

_What?_ I peered over her shoulder and stifled a gasp. There, right where Eragon was supposed to be rejected by Arya, was something I remembered vividly: Our night in the forest. When I had admitted my love for the blue Rider.

How was this possible? When I had told my sister and brother to look in the Inheritance books, I thought they might get something from the story. I'd never thought of my story actually happening in the books.

The dream shifted to a few more places, and they all had the same scene: One of my few friends reading the chanced cycle and not believing it. What...

And again, I was torn from a shocked person. But this time, my unconscious self brought me to a place I had seen only a few times before.

A black cavern with strange white crystals. The dream well.

_Dreamer, things are changing for both worlds._ The voice said.

_How? Why is my story becoming real to them?_

_Only those who truly cared and believed you are alive can remember the difference between the old story and the new one. Those that don't are ignorant to the reality of the two worlds. They think it is fake, cannot see the changes. People still think you're missing. I am not permitting them to make the connection between the human, Onyx Rider, and the story character, Onyx Dramura._

_Dramura?_

_You are the dreamer. The seer. The balance, the sky._

_Who are you?_

_It will be known in time. Farewell._

And with a gasp, I awoke in my small tent. Dawn light filtered through the front entrance.

_It's been a while since you had one of those dreams, eh?_ Vrangr asked

_Good morning to you too. And not really...but it feels like that's true._

_Get up, then!_

_Meh._ But still, I stood.

I picked up the small mirror that had been in my tent when it was shown to me. I was still irritated that Murtaugh had cut off all of my hair. It was now jagged and barely reached past my chin. Oh, well. The day before was still fresh in my mind.

******Flashback******

"I have to go...my orders were only to try and capture Eragon. I have done so. It is my time to leave." Murtaugh sighed, and turned towards Thorn.

"Sundavar iveke." I stated calmly. He froze. "Your true name has changed, Murtaugh. You are free of the black king's reign."

"And may join the Varden if that is your choice." Eragon said

"Is this really..."

"It is, brother. You are free now." Eragon stepped closer to his sibling, put a hand on his shoulder.

The look of happiness on our former enemy's face was so extreme, I had to smile.

Then remembered what the voice hat told me: Keep a secret and tell the truth.

"He is your half brother, Eragon. You are not related to Morzan."

Two faces stared at me. "How do you know?" Eragon asked

In the ancient language I replied, "This is not my place to tell. But you two only share one parent."

Eragon looked stunned, more than he already was. "Then...this blade does not belong to me. Take Zar'roc, Murtaugh. It's your inheritance."

******End Flashback******

So many things had happened in so little time. When we got back to the Varden, there were hateful glares to the red rider, but Nasuada had agreed to let him stay, only because we knew his true name and could keep tabs on him. Or so she said.

Once dressed in non-bloody clothes, I ducked out into the orange morning. People were in a flurry of activity, on errands for healers, muttering about the Urgals that'd arrived last night, or some such.

Vrangr was a distant figure in the grungy sky. Saphira and Thorn flew alongside, doing areal battle practice.

I jumped up into the air and joined them. Eragon and Murtaugh were riding their respective dragons.

"Hey! Looks like everyone let me oversleep!" I said loudly.

_When you're in the dream world, nothing can wake you up. I tried._ Vrangr said, projecting her thoughts to us all.

"Onyx, you are a really heavy sleeper." Eragon said.

"Pff. So, looks like we're gonna help everyone - look!" I pointed to the white river below us.

There was a ship on it's way upstream.

**Sorry 'bout the crap chapter.  
I know it's not my best work, and will change it later.  
But I just couldn't wait to write the scene where Roran comes in!  
If you review I'll love you forevers.**


	26. Enter Roran

**I'm on spring break next week!  
Leaving for a trip to NYC Sauturday!  
Havin a gathering of freaks at the beach!  
So, I'm writing at the speed of lightning  
to make up for the time I'll loose.  
****Oh yeah: I was nominated for the school's most unique!  
And so was Melody Calls.  
But it's really a big popularity contest, an we lost**

**Sorry. about my extremely long AN.  
But you people do seem excited about Roran.  
*Jumps with ditzy glee*  
So here we go...**

"Rienforcements for the Empire? Or just a regular ship? There wasn't supposed to be..." Murtaugh muttered. We were still watching the battered vessel make it's way upriver in total silence. None of the Varden had noticed it yet, the boat was still far away. We could only see it because we were so high up.

Did I mention it was awkward to hover? My wings just felt wrong flapping in that position, and I would always get hair in my mouth.

_Concentrate! _Vrangr scolded.

_Sorry! Wait, this must be... _"I know who's on that ship!" I exclaimed.

Murtaugh eyed me doubtfully. "How? It carries no flag or other symbol of allegiange."

"Don't ask how I know, I just do, okay? Down there are the villagers of Carvahall."

"_What?_" Eragon couldn't seem to decide what to make of this. "Why are they here? How did they get a ship? Is it because -"

_Wondering up here will do no good! If we want answers, the best and fastest way would be to agtually go and ask the passengers!_ Saphira spoke impatiently.

They all looked to me, probably because I seemed to know more. I grinned. This moment was one I had spend many bored hours creating. "Okay, so here's the plan. It's probably unnescicary, but it'll be way more fun. They know about Eragon being a Rider, but don't really belive it. Rumors about me or Murtaugh might've reached them, but we don't know that. So, I'll drop down onto the deck and scare the hell out of them so nobody's paying attention to where the dragons drop you two on the opposite side. They'll be obviously notice the dragons, but the two of you can conceal yourselves. When I give the signal, stop the spell and they'll freak out some more, then Eragon can have a joyous reunion with his friends. We take them back to the Varden, and go from there."

"What's the point of that?" Murtaugh asked. He obviously didn't know me.

"The _point _is that it will be fun." I retorted

"Leave it. She comes up with a lot of erratic plans, and never lets anyone change them at all." Eragon said

"So get used to it!"

* * *

I was directly above the ship, Saphira, Vrangr, and Thorn were a ways away. And the plan went into action.

I folded my wings tight against my back, and immediately began falling. The wind whipped hard against my face, and within a second I could see upturned faces and fearful eyes.

"Ha-ha!" I snapped out my wings a moment before hitting wood, slowing just in time. I landed in a crouch. Standing up, I saw that a growing crowd was clustered around me, keeping their distance, shocked and afraid. Their expressions were just priceless. A few men even had crude weapons pointed at me. I realized my wings were still out, and tucked them away.

"What are you, some kind of demon? What is your buisness here?" A guy with a beard that was about Murtaugh's age asked

"Harsh. I'm not a demon. Really, you assume I am some creature from the deepest pit of hell 'cause I'm unique? Real original."

"State your buiseness!" The guy repeated. He seemed pissed.

"Okay, okay. You're Roran, right? My name is Onyx. I don't know what I am, exactly, except for one of the Varden's Dragon Riders."

At that moment, three brightly colored things flew slowly over the ship. And thanks to the invisibility spell, not one of the passengers noticed two shadows randomly appear. They were all too afraid of the gigantic creatures now circling above.

"But there was only - how did - who -"

I laughed, everyone there just looked so plain freaked. "Really, you have no imagination!" Their attention turned back to me. "But still, how would you like to see your cousin again, Roran?"

That finally got a different expression out of him. "Eragon is here?"

"Yep! Now, guys!"

A simultanious "Letta" was heard from either side of me. The villagers gasped in amazement as the two other Dragon Riders appeared right out of nowhere.

"Hello, Roran. It's been a while." Eragon said.

"You. You let the Ra'zac burn down the farm, kill Garrow, and ran away?" Our little friend seemed pissed.

"I-"

"He didn't _let_ them, he wanted to kill them! But back then he wasn't the warrior he is now, and he left so there wouldn't be the entire Empire after your village, and for vengance. Would you have gone up against those things without knowing what they were capable of? If that had happened, he would be dead, and he-" I pointed at Murtaugh "would still be running!"

They seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. Bet most girls in this age didn't talk like that.

"This arguement is pointless. We all came this far to join the Varden. If you would have us, that is." A guy probably in his mid-forties said with a tone that made it clear he didn't approve of my...introductions.

"We would be happy to accept any help your people have to give."

**There!  
I know I left a lot of unimportaint things  
unwritten, like Hrothgar's death,  
but that, at least, will be adressed later.  
Again, don't expect the next chapter for a while.  
Also, an importaint message:**

**JOIN THE BAND KIDS SURUP REVOLUTION!**


	27. Sad, but required

**Okay, my NY trip was EPIC.  
A funny thing was: We were walking to where  
we were going to spend the night,  
and my friend had a unicorn pillowpet,  
and there was this crazy guy on the corner mumbling to himself,  
and when we went by he was like, 'Oh, hello, unicorn. Hello.'  
I tell ya, it was great. But verrry cold.  
Oh yeah: Just assume the urgals already came, kay?**

"And all those on your ship wish to join the Varden?" Nasuada asked. We were in her command tent discussing the villagers of Carvahall.

"Aye. Any who wished to remain peaceful chose to stay in Dauth. All of my people wish to join your cause, if you will have us."

"Then let them be settled! Jormundr, please send a few of our soldiers to help the villagers. Now, onto your other request, it would be dangerous for you and your cousin to venture into the heart of the Empire now, but I suppose we could let you and-" She paused as a flustered dwarf ran in.

"Lady Nasuada! We require the assistance of your Riders, our king's wounds are greater than we thought! He is dying!" The dwarf stood there gasping for breath, awaiting an answer. He had obviously run all of the way across camp.

"Wh-why was I not informed of Hrothgar's affliction immediately after the battle?"

"We do not give up our secrets willingly! But he has taken a turn for the worse, and Gannel sent runners to both you and Orrin in hopes of saving our king's life!"

Roran stared uncomprehendingly, he had no idea what was going on. Mrtaugh and Eragon were waiting for Nasuada's verdict.

This wasn't what happened originally... But was it right to save Hrothgar?

_Onyx! You at least have to try!_

_I know, Vrangr, I know. _"Okay, then! Two options: We stand here and let one of Alagaesia's major monarchs pass away, and make a potentially huge enemy of their country. Okay. Or: We actually _do _something, save his life if we can, and get on with our lives no matter what happens!"

The silence stretched on for a few moments, and a few quiet moans were heard - that was probably Elva.

Nasuada emerged from her reverie. "Yes...We must try to help. Onyx, Eragon, you two go along with me. Murtaugh, go with Roran and help the villagers." Murtaugh probably got a different job because he wasn't completely trusted yet. I didn't blame her - the dwarves still refused to look at him.

"Thank you, lady Nasuada. There is no time to waste." He turned and startrd to walk away, I followed with Eragon, Nasuada, and a couple of her guards. Most people outside didn't seem to share our sense of urgency, the dwarves had hidden their secret well.

After a few minutes, our company came to a part of the camp where the atmosphere spelled out one thing: Fear. There was a large crowd made up of mostly anxious dwarves clustered around a large tent that must've been Hrothgar's.

"Let us through, let us through! I found the Dragon Riders! Let us through!" The dwarf leading us shouted above the din.

The crowd parted, allowing us to get into the structure. Inside, it was decked out with more gems and precious metals than any jewlery store back home ever held out in the open.

On a bed in the corner, many healers were bustling around, with baskets of herbs, or some other healing item. They were silent.

All of them made a path for us to reach the ailing king.

He looked horrible. Blood was crusted in his beard, a horrible gash on his arm went so deep the bone was visible, and it oozed blood and some yellow liquid I didn't even want to think about. There were bruises on the dwarf's face, his eyes were both black. There was also a stab wound on his stomach, still bleeding even though it had been partially healed.

I didn't need more than a second to tell that the injuries were infected.

"Eragon. It is good to see you before..." The king spoke. "I knew my time was coming. Don't worry."

"Your majesty, I could try and heal you. You do not have to die this way." Eragon was afraid, too. He didn't want the king to die.

"When I adopted you into Dugrimst Ignetium, I full well intended only to gain controll of your power. Now I can see that there was much more of an effect. You are bridging the gaps between races, my boy. You will bring peace to our land."

His breathing became shallower. The effort of speaking had taken the last of his strength. "None should be forced to stay alive when they know that it is their time to pass on." I spoke. "Hrothgar...is it your time?"

He opened his eyes. "Ah. You are the other Dragon Rider. I saw your performance in the battle. It was a respectable feat."

He paused before continuing. "I have lived for so long...Nearly two centuries. Long enough to see the age of the Rirers, and full well know the terror of the black king's reign. I have given my all to this war. It will end soon. Sometime this year. But I will not live to see that day. Please, let me go...peacefully."

"No! Please, do not leave us yet!" Orik begged - I hadn't even realized he was there. "Hrothgar, don't go. Eragon and Onyx can heal you."

The king smiled. "Ah, my nephew. You have grown to be a fine man. I am proud of you. But do not despair, it is my time. None may stay in this land for eternity. Guntera calls..." And with a heaving sigh, the king of dwarves closed his eyes for the last time.

Cries of grief went out from all who were watching. They had just lost their leader.

I would not loose. I will keep moving forward, because my battle approaches.

I won't let myself back down.

**Sorry it took so long, guys!  
But we're moving the plot along nicely, right?  
Oh yeah: I'm going to start an alternate version of this story  
where instead of Onyx going to Alagaesia, she starts to pull the magic back home.  
It's kind of difficult to explain. I'll post the first chapter soon.**


	28. Is Onyx a little jealous?

**Hellowow!  
It's me! Oh yeah:  
Untill I get three reviews for  
"Awakening to your Destiny"  
I'm not gonna update this.  
So THERE.  
Oh yeah: Cuss warning in this chapter.  
And I promised someone a scene involving  
Onyx, Eragon, their relationship, and a random sexist pig.  
This isn't it.  
I'm sorry to the Roran fans. This might seem a bit offensive.**

Nasuada's meetings were so boring. Eragon and Roran had left that morning with Saphira, on their way to Helgrind to get Katrina. Murtaugh had stayed because still no one trusted him, and I had been left behind to babysit. Nasuada _said _I was staying behind to help defend the Varden, but I knew she just needed someone to watch the red rider. Goodie for me. Vrangr had gone off hunting, and I was stuck in camp, in the most boring meeting ever, leaning against a pole and wondering what the heck to do.

The ight was beginning to wear on me. I had nothing to keep myself awake, and I was there mostly to intimidate some officials that were being stupid. Nobody needed me at the moment, and I was so tired from the past couple days...It couldn't hurt to close my eyes for a couple minutes...

**Dreaming**

**(Just imagine they're still a day away from Helgrind.)**

I looked around the darkened campsite, wondering why the dream had decided to bring me here. It had no easy revalance to my life.

_What am I - oh. That's why._ I finally noticed the forms sitting around the fire. One man, one half-elf, and one dragon.

"So, tell me, what is it that exists between you and Arya?" Roran asked. What the hell? Was I really hearing this conversation? Was I Eragon's second choice? That little -

"Nothing, brother. Why would you think this way" My 'love' seemed surprised.

"She is an elf, like you nearly are now. I saw her look at you a few times, and she seemed to be hiding emotion." Oh, I needed to have a talk witn a certain snooty princess.

"_What?_ I do not have affections for Arya!"

"Then why did she so obviously wish to speak with you?"

"I would not know. I don't really pay attention to other women that much now."

"Others? Now? Is there someone that occupies your mind?"

"Yes, Roran. Onyx does. She has caught my attention since we first...met. Every day of my life since then has been so much brighter, so different and amazing. She is likely to be the only person in any world that truly understands me." Aww. He really did care.

"Her?"

"Yes, what is it that troubles you?"

"It's just that she seems to be so - strange. She is not like any other girl I have ever met. She appears to be just a little too strong willed for a girl." Jeez. Roran really had no imagination. And I never knew he was a sexist pig. That's what really irked me. Stupid testosterone.

"And just _what _in seven _hells _is wrong with being independent? Almost all the men in this age are so damn stupid! Ugh, really! Where I come from, there are plenty of girls that would kick your ass for saying things like that!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at me, two curious and one astonished. Whoops - didn't mean to actually make an appearance.

"I...ummm...dammit, how to get out of this?" I'd never tried to controll a dream before. I decided to concentrate on waking up before they could ask questions.

**Awake**

My eyes flew open. The scene in the tent was exactly the same as it was before. Nasuada was arguing with the exact same stuffy old guy, something about horses not having enough nutrition. The tent was just a bit darker than before.

I realized that by standing here, nothing would get accomplished. I could be helping to fight the Ra'zac.

Shaking off my dream, I strode over to the place where Nasuada was. She seemed impatient.

"Listen, pal." I said, "You complain about your precious horses not getting enough good food? They get something! The Varden can't starve it's fighters for a few more oats! Yeah, horses are vital to us. But I've seen animals of all kinds in horrible conditions. Emaciated dogs, cats, pigs, and yes, horses! I have seen them wallowing in their own shit because they have nowhere else to go! So, if you think that a spotty diet will hurt your precious babies, get over it. Horses are some of the most resilient animals out there. They will be fine." **(I watch Animal Cops a lot)**

The man looked at mefor a moment in slight awe. Then he turned and slowly left.

Nasuada sighed and said, "Thank you for that. He was being unbearably persistent."

I smiled. "Well, it was a stupid arguement. And besisdes, I have something to ask you. May I go after the others?"

"Wh - Onyx, you know that you have to stay and help us."

"I get the feeling that Eragon is going to do something incredibly stupid." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"You have to give me more information than that."

"Okay, look. When they reach Helgrind, Eragon is going to have to stay behind for a reason he's gonna want to explain himself. You don't want him coming back through the heart of the Empire alone. I know because...Well, sometimes I have dreams that tell me about the future. They're never wrong. It's not normal for a Rider, but it's normal for me."

"Why have you not spoken of this before now?"

"I can't controll it, it's so everyday I get bored sometimes, and everyone keeps their secrets. So I ask again, can I go after the others?"

"It goes against my better judgement, but I suppose you must."

And after a whole discussion about conditions, I exited into the late night.

Outside it was cool, calm, and quiet. Most people were asleep.

_And away I go!_

**Alrighty, folks!  
If Nasuada was a bit OOC, I'm sorry.  
But it's an update :)  
Ooh, what's going to happen when Onyx  
and Eragon are coming back...  
I see some heartfelt discussions and a Rhys POV  
in the near future. M'kay, see ya when clouds become frosting!  
Bye!**


	29. Katrina!

**EVERYBODY LOOK OUTSIDE!  
FROSTING CLOUDS!  
Not really, just felt like being random.  
Though there was a tornado watch over where I live.  
Realize: when we ge to the Beors,  
a VITAL part of my story will happen.  
Lots of explanations, lots of drama.  
But we're not there yet.  
Let's keep going!  
Also, big thanks to my older brother with his advice on  
making my characters less Mary-Sue like!  
Even though he dosen't care about the site at all!**

The black mountain of stone occupied the horizon in before of me. Helgrind. It really lived up to it's name, there was a clear message that it was a place of death and hopelessness.

I was exhausted. For the past two days, I had been flying. I only stopped to sleep for a few hours, and that had put me way behind schedule. I could fly more than twice as fast as the dragons if I wanted to, but it was difficult to keep up.

In my exhausted state, I wouldn't be much use in the fight, but it was still important to find the others as soon as I could. Even if it meant feeling dead and nearly wanting to conk out right there in the sky. My wings ached badly, and around the joint it felt like they were on fire. My skin was windburned, my hair was tangled, and all in all, I felt like crap.

_How stupid am I? This sucks. It really does. Stupid - _My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as an echoing screech sounded form right in front of me. It must have been a lethrbalka, because no dragon could sound that shrill. Even so, it still was muted slightly, probably the magic hiding the entrance hid sound as well.

I headed towards the noise. There was a decent sized ledge, I dropped down. Being on my feet after so long felt weird, but the feeling didn't last long. The wall before me didn't look like an entrance, but now concentrating, I could hear foreboding screeches that came from Saphira's battle, and feel tremors in the rock, but not the sounds of Eragon and Roran. They must have been looking for Katrina already.

I walked forward silently, and put a hand up to the black stone. It went right through. I knew this was supposed to happen, but it was still a really weird effect.

I went inside. The scene before me was dusturbing and disgusting. One mangled lethrbalka corpse lay on the ground. Never having seen one in real life before, the sight almost made me vomit. It had gray skin that was torn up in a million places, a black beak, metallic blue-green blood, and smelled thirty times worse than low tide - trust me, that stinks.

But just a couple yards away, Saphira was trying to slay the second lethrbalka. I had to dodge a flailing tail, they were so close. If they had been fighting in the open, Saphira would have won easily, but because of the confined space, the nightmare creature was managing to hold it's own. It had various bitemarks and deep scratches, and Saphira was dotted with several puncture wounds from the creature's beak.

_Try to get into the sky! The lethrbalka will follow you, and you will have a better chance in this fight! _I shouted mentally, surprised to find the dragon's mind so open.

_Onyx? Is that you?_ She asked. The question was strained.

_No, it's freakin Islanzadi! Of course I'm Onyx. Fight the thing in the open, and hurry! I'm going to find Eragon and Roran._

_They went that way._ Saphira sent me a mental picture, and severed our contact.

I turned away from the vicious brawl, and ran down the correct tunnel, which was a bit larger than the others. Soon, I could see the red glow of a werelight, and heard a loud crashing noise.

i stopped about fiften feet away. One interesting-looking corpse lay on the ground. It was one of the two Ra'zac. The thing was all black, it's chest had been shattered by Roran's hammer. Just imagine a beetle creature from one of those old Star Wars movies, it looked kind of like that. But what the old movies don't show is dark blood soaking the stones, shards of shell-type-stuff mixed in with guts, the creature's last meal leaking out of it's intestines, and the smell-

"Eragon, come help me lift this door! I don't want it to fall on her." Roran said. I looked up. The crashing must have been his hammer, destroyng the hinges on Katrina's cell.

Strangely, neither of them had noticed me, but it's fair to say they must have been focused in their work.

Roran was struggling with the door to Katrina's cell. After a moment Eragon emerged from an open door. He looked around, and happened to notice me.

He sighed. "Onyx, how long have you been standing here?" Roran turned, and surprise flashed in his eyes, but he didn't leave his post.

"Not long. Come on, lets get Katrina out." I walked over like nothing was wrong. "And Roran, before you ask, I came because Eragon is going to do something very supid, and you will find out what that is oce we get back to the entrance.

"I still-" Roran tried to say.

"Stop trying to ask questions you will find out the aswer to in minutes. Just keep moving." Eragon rolled his eyes at that, but I knew he was glad to see me. Roran just turned back to his work.

Both of the boys managed to lift the door far enough so that it fell outward, crashig onto the pebble-strewn floor and annoucing our exact location. I didn't help because for one, this was something they obviously wanted to do by themselves.

As soon as the dark block had fallen to the floor, Roran ran inside. Eragon and I stayed at the entrance to the cell, to let the Roran and Katrina have their moment.

There was an excited gasp, "R-Roran? Is it really you?.."

I smiled. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

**Sorry it's been so long, folks.  
I've been busy. Report cards came out today.  
Ugh.  
FCAT, Florida's state-standard test, is next week.  
But that means no homework!  
And more updates!  
Oh, random fact I pulled from someone's fanfic  
(this idea isn't mine, forgot whose fic it came from)  
Edward Cullen is not a vampire, he is a fairy.  
Because only faeries sparkle in the sunlight.**

**M'kay, untill next time!**


	30. Arguement

**Sorry for the long break.  
I'm busy, what with all the  
end of the year events/tests.  
Sorry I didn't update sooner!  
Ecpecially sorry to "The Draconian Exile"  
This one is for you!**

"I'm staying here." Eragon announced to the others. There was a moment of silence after this little bombshell, and then Roran spoke,

"Eragon, don't be daft! Come back to the Varden. We can't just leave you in the middle of the Empire."

"I believe this is where I come in, folks. I knew that he," I pointed to Eragon, "Was going to take a stupid, unescicary risk, so I went out of my way to make sure he wasn't even more of an idiot and got hurt or killed going back. And that is why I'm here."

_I do not wish to leave you, Eragon. But you have set your sights on staying behind, and though it pains me to go, I am sure Onyx will be able to keep you out of...trouble._ Saphira thought, projecting her opinion to all of us.

The five of us stood there in silence, trying to sift through mixed feelings. Eventually Katrina decided, "For whatever reason Eragon may have to remain in this - place, he will not be alone."

"I agree. It is high time for us to be off. Good luck to you both." And without another look, thought, or statement, Saphira took Roran and Katrina away, out to light and freedom and air that didn't have the underlying odor of rotting meat.

I turned to Eragon and said, "I don't envy them trying to explain your absence to the rest of the army."

He smiled. And together, we turned and headed back into the dark tunnel.

* * *

"Ugh. Remind me never to do _that _again." I groaned. Eragon and I had managed to get the old butcher down from Helgrind without overuse of magic, but with that and also my recent flight, I felt tired, dirty, and irritable. It was around nightfall, and the two of us plus the still passed out Sloan were in the middle of a gray colored field, hunkered down by a flickering fire.

"It was not the most pleasurable experience. Islanzadi didn't seem to happy either." Moments ago, we had talked to the queen of the elves through their looking glass and a little pool of water on our side. She had seemed like my mom when she was really pissed - eerily calm, and with an impending threat in her voice.

I nodded. Looking over to Sloan, I tried not to cringe at his appearance. his eyes looked like something out of a horror movie - the flesh was infected and oozing pus. His wrists were bloody and cut deep from the manacles that used to restrain him. He smelled bad, his clothes were torn, and he was slightly emaciated.

"So, we gonna wake him up? We can't exactly take him to Ellesmera ourselves." I asked

"I suppose...vakna." At Eragon's word, the sleeping man woke with a start. On instinct, he tried to open his eyes, but couldn't because they weren't there anymore.

"Wh-where am I?" Sloan asked fearfully.

"All will be explained later. Eat this first." Eragon pushed the remains of our food towards the butcher.

"Who are you?"

"Eat."

And so Sloan ate. Like a complete and total pig. He even made disgusting noises while doing so, which was not fun to watch.

After that lovely scene, Eragon decided to explain the situation.

"You are no longer in Helgrind. We are several miles south of it, in a place called the Gray Heath."

"Helgrind...You rescued me?" The old man asked.

"Him and me." I said. Sloan looked a bit puzzled at the sound of my voice - probably because it was female. Then realization dawned on him. He directed his words at Eragon. "No...You, boy...you can't be. It isn't possible. You are not _Eragon. " _He sounded skeptical, angry and a bit jealous.

I gave Eragon a look that said, 'let me handle this one' and began an all out rant:

"Why isn't he Eragon, hm? Is it because you didn't like the little farm boy who's cousin was in love with your daughter? Did you just not like the family? And now it must seem SO impossible that the annoying boy from your village became one of the most powerful people in Alagaesia. He isn't just a kid anymore. He is Shadeslayer, Firesword, Argetlam, and a hero to many. Dragon Riders help people. Eragon stayed behind to save your sorry ass! Beleive it, buddy! He and I went out of our way to get you out of there. So beleive it, 'cause this is real."

Eragon seemed impressed, and Sloan even more skeptical. "Who are _you?"_

"I am Onyx. The dreamer."

And yet another awkward silence. I noticed that Eragon seemed to be looking at Sloan in the most particular way, as if he was trying to see the man's soul - or discover his true name.

"So, then? What is my punishment? A beating? Branding?" Sloan asked, soundung a lot braver than before.

And only seconds after the butcher spoke, Eragon uttered four words in the anncient language. At the sound of the words, the old man cringed and began to mutter strange things.

And yet we still had to get him to swear the oaths in the ancient language. I tried not to groan.

This was going to be a long night.

**I know that was boring,  
and I know it was not my best work,  
and it stuck close to the book,  
but this was importaint.  
Again, sorry for the really long gap  
between chapters.  
Life's been hectic.  
But I keep trying.**


	31. Out of control

**Hello, epic awesome readers!  
Guess what?  
DOF is less than ten reviews away from 100!  
I will (try to) post TWO CHAPTERS in ONE DAY  
when we get that far!  
So keep reviewing!**

Rhys POV

The waves crashing against the shore brought back memories of lighthearted times. Rhys sat on the jetty at the edge of the water, thinking. This beach was beautiful, and almost deserted. White sand sloped gently down to beautiful blue water. The huge granite boulders that made up the jetty were warm from the sun's toutch.

Just last year, she and her sister would sit here and talk about the end of the school year. It was mid April, and the year was winding down. Most people didn't talk about Onyx anymore, not after the spectre appearing. Rhys had gotten crap for that, but even the menory of that was fading.

Her blonde hair blew about in the salty breeze, wind seeming to point her to the water. Rhys had always felt more comfortable at the beach, safe and even powerful. She had been unable to explain it. It was kind of like the way Onyx loved to be high above the ground, and the way Jay loved the forest in upstate New York.

She stared a at the crashing waves. The rocks below the large boulder she was sitting on were wedged so thickly that the sand under them could have been dry.

_"Paths shall intersect here..." _A voice seemed to say. Rhys raised her head and looked around. There was nobody there, but she had definitely heard a voice. Something...something had spoken to her.

She discarded the notion, and turned her thoughts back to how everything had changed since Onyx left.

Before this, her family had been a little off, but they had stuck together. Jay was the most solitary. Onyx was the over scheduled kid that was always doing something strange. And Rhys had been athletic, a great swimmer. She could hold her breath for minutes, and had won several races. Their mother was an artist, attuned to the workings of the world that came out in her paintings. Their father was a carpenter, he loved to build things, especially spiritual relations. A family that was different, yes, but together.

How things had changed.

Jay now was more solitary then ever, and he had retreated into his room, and spent most of his time reading manga because it distracted him from the mess around him. He would also read over and over the Inheritance books, trying to see some reason for Onyx being there. Her mom tried to get over it, but even the slightest reminder would send her spiraling into depression. Her father worried her the most, though. He had always been very religious, but now he spent almost every spare minute at church. The man hardly spoke anything but bible verses. It was very, _very _irritating at times. **(I'm sorry if this offends any religious people.)**

At school, people created so many rumors about Onyx and why she had disappeared. And because of those rumors, people would treat Rhys differently. Badly. Freedom Middle School was never something pleasant for any member of her family, but now it really made her want to get out.

"Onyx...Where are you? How could you just leave? Just - be alive. Come back." Rhys whispered.

Things were spiraling farther and farther out of control, but Rhys waited. She knew that someday, somehow, Onyx would come home and explain her reason for leaving.

She always had her faith.

"I know you will come home."

Vrangr POV

**(Oh yeah! First time! Thank you, SimplySupreme!)**

Little two-legs-round-ears scuttled about every which way, worrying about things that mattered not to a dragon. Vrangr soared high above the nonsense of the army below, preferring to think about her own life. It was uncomfortable to be separated from her Rider, but she knew that Onyx could take care of herself. Eragon, she was not so sure about. That one always managed to get into trouble, even if his dragon was near.

Saphira she respected. Any of her kind that managed to stay so stable while spending her first months out of the egg without any guidance at all was one who had a lot of maturity. But for Vrangr, just feeling the toutch of another living mind after laying in that cave for over a century was a releif. For some reason, there had been whispers of thought eminating from the large rock near her, but they were always out of reach. Onyx was the first inteligent being she had sensed in so long, it seemed stupid not to hatch for her.

Still, the solidarity of that cave was something that Vrangr longed for at times. It was peaceful, and now, what with all of the 'official buisiness' going on, it seemed like heaven to get away for only a few moments. But of course, that could not last for long.

Looking to the horizon, she saw that some thing was approaching - and it was not a group of the Varden's soldiers. Vrangr plunged downward, ready to attack if the need arose.

What the dragon saw was not expected, but she knew it was going to happen. The elves Islanzadi had sent had arrived. Vrangr knew that Nasuada's people would go crazy at their arrival

_Another joyous confrontation... Silly humans always make things harder than they need to be. _Resigned to the coming scene, she landed.

Onyx POV

For some reason, as I was running back towards the Varden with Eragon, I got the feeling that lots of things were going on without me.

And everyone knows how irritating that is.

**Kay guys, it's there!  
I know the break was long...  
But whatever, right?  
I know not much happened this chapter,  
But the Rhys portion of it has a few hints about  
what's to come!  
Try and find them!  
****But first, R & R! **


	32. Shadowed Encounter

**How many of you  
actually got something out of the last chapter?  
Well, my readers, eventually you will!  
And to my anonymous reviewer haha,  
LEAVE ME ALONE!****  
And onyx isn't only a pokemon (thats Onix)  
It's also a black gem that forms in cooled magma.  
I'm so smart :D  
Let's celebrate with fish sticks!**

By the end of that first day running, I felt absolutely disgusting. In sixth grade, I had thought that running the mile in gym class was bad, and nobody liked it, but running for the whole _day _ain't no picnic. I seriously needed a bath.

We didn't talk much, and the absence of conversation left me to my thoughts. I hadn't dreamed of home the night before, but that wasn't unusual. It was the cave that had me unsettled. The more I thought about it, the surer I was that I had to go there. The voice knew why I was here, what I was supposed to do, and probably was the main reason for my being in Alagaesia. I f I could find my way there, so much could be explained. Or nothing could happen, as this was all based on the whims of my subconscious. But I had learned to trust what my dreams showed me.

"Onyx? Onyx!" Eragon said.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention fot the past five minutes."

"Yes, but what _is _it?"

"That." He pointed out to what looked like a bunch of flameless lanterns. But after a moment, I realized they were something else. Something I really didn't want to deal with right now. Something very cliche.

"Spirits...I think." I whispered. Just my luck.

"Those things? They look nothing like what came out of Durza."

"And you look nothing like Nasuada. Now, sush. Let's see what they want." I stared at the wall of multicolored light that was steadily coming towards Eragon and I. When they were closer, I could feel their energy coming off in waves. It was so strange...they reminded me of the cave.

They surrounded our little camp, swirling like a neon tornado. Red into blue, blue into silver, silver into black. The werelight-like forms shimmered in every size and color. One emerged from the wall, heading towards me. It was fairly small, about the size of an apple, and shifted from purple to red. Acting on impulse, I raised my hand and touched the creature. Silvery-white exploded outward from it. The glow was so bright that my Gedwey Ignasia could be seen through my glove.

It was amazing. As happened in the books, it seemed very happy. Almost creepy, the way the thing took it's surroundings. But when the spirit began to search my memory - which, by the way, is _really _weird - it seemed to recognize something.

It's jubilation intensified. It must've called out to the others, because half of them formed a whirring wall around me. The other half went towards Eragon. I couldn't see what the other spirits were doing to Eragon, or the darkness of night. The spirits might have seemed insubstantial, but they created a vortex that whipped my hair around and pulled at my clothes. Eragon called my name, but I didn't answer. His voice seemed far away.

Their spirits' minds were strange, their thoughts ancient. I thought they were whispering something like, _The balance is the key...the dreamer is the link...the beginning of it all...emotion is the second...the bridge between magics... _But it was faint and hard to understand.

All I knew was that they seemed to know who I was. Or rather, what. Their fake joy turned to anticipation and impatience.

"What do you want?" The low humming expanded into a high pitched whine. I tasted metal. The lights came closer and closer to my body, and for one terrifying moment, their energy seemed like it was so great, it could tear me apart.

But the spirits only had one thing to say. They let it loose in one horrible sentence.

_"GO TO THE CAVES." _

There it was again, the caves. And the freaking voice. It really did sound like the voice from my dreams, if a bit distorted. It was obvious that the cave, or caves, had something to do with why I was in this world, but just why they were so important was still a mystery. I remembered reading about the dream well in Mani's caves. That was probably the same place.

The spirits circled for a little while longer, then left as quickly as they had arrived.

"Wh...What did they want?" Eragon asked. "What caves were they talking about?"

"I don't know." I lied. "But as far as I know, the well- erm, caves, have something to do with where I came from and why I'm here."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like them. Their minds were so strange."

"They are the most different from us. As far as I know, it's a lot harder to communicate with spirits because they think so differently."

"Why do you think that it had something to do with you?" He asked.

"The first spirit, the red and purple one, it seemed to recognize me. I don't know, but it said something about the dreamer being a key and emotion being a bridge...But it was probably nothing."

"Things are just getting stranger."

I had to agree with that.

**I know this probably wasn't that good,  
But whatever, right?  
I have a really busy month ahead...  
But then it's summer!  
Woot!**


	33. Smarter than he looks

**I be here!  
I'm not going to be able to follow through with my promise,  
The one about posting two chapters,  
but I love everyone that reviews!  
And to make up for that, I have decided to make a poll,  
and the most popular choice will be the theme for the next chapter!  
BUT I'm really surprised at the constant traffic to this story.  
And I love my big brother. He's fun to hug.  
But the downside is that he doesn't like hugs...  
IT'S A HUG FEST!  
Anyways. here we go!**

"I wonder how everyone is getting on without us. We've been gone for what, four days?" I asked. Eragon and I were running again, the day after our run-in with the spirits.

"The Varden are more than capable of taking care of themselves. And they have Saphira, Vrangr, Murtaugh, and Thorn. But I worry about Murtaugh sometimes. He's still hiding something."

"And what about what he told you back at the Burning Plains?"

Eragon shook his head. "It's hard to believe that Morzan is my father. He was such a despicable person. That, it just hangs over me. I hate it, but it's true."

Oh...this was what my voice had been telling me to do. Tell part of, but not the whole truth about Eragon's parentage.

"You don't know everything."

"What?" He asked.

"Murtaugh was able to say that Morzan is your father because he truly believes in that. But, it doesn't mean that he was right. Morzan might not be your real father. Didn't Blagden say something to you before we left Ellesmera?"

Eragon thought for a moment, and then:

"You sound like Angela."

"No," I laughed. "She's _much_ more confusing than I am."

"She always says that she is older than she looks, but Angela doesn't look much older than Nasuada."

I silently thanked all of the conspirators back home, and said : "Well, there are a bunch of possibilities when it comes to this. One, she could be telling the truth, but that's no fun; two, she could be a dragon in disguise, three, she could be Selena; four, she could be Galbatorix; five, she could be an elf or a half elf."

"How do you come up with these ideas?" He asked.

"I don't, I hear or read them. But the one different thing that I do is _remember_ what I see."

"That is importaint."

And I did remember a lot. But, those things weren't always good. For instance, the heartbroken scene of my family right after I'd gone, or how my little sister was taking it harder than the others...Eragon did so much for his cousin. I had left my siblings behind.

Eragon and I ran in silence for a few moments before I spoke. "I have a brother and sister, did you know that?"

"What?"

"An older brother and a younger sister. They were my best friends, and they have no idea where I went, or why. You did the same thing to your family, but at least you got to see Roran again, and make things right. I just left them, and the worst part is that I'll probably never get to explain this all to them. I don't even know myself the reasons..." We gradually slowed to a stop, alone in a huge plain. Eragon looked into my eyes and said,

"Listen. In the forest, we admitted that we care about each other. I know that you value your privacy, tell me as much or as little as you want to."

"My siblings were always there for me, and now I can't be there for them. My older brother, Jay, has retreated in on himself. My little sister, Rhys, is heartbroken. And my parents...I don't know. And that's the problem. I don't know enough. I don't know if I will ever get to explain what happened, why I'm here, or even what I am! Yes, this world is a dream come true - in some ways - but not knowing is so irritating. My family is falling apart because I left. I've seen them. Always in my dreams, I see the chaos that I have caused. I did all of that. And sometimes I wonder if me being here was meant to be."

"I grew up in this land." Eragon said. "I love it, and I fight for it. Alagaesia is a place of miracles and strnge events. Sometimes nothing is as it seems. But Onyx, you are here and this is now. Don't dwell on that which you cannot change, it only makes life harder."

"I still want to know why all this happened. The qiestion is always at the back of my mind."

"We are free to watch, and we are free to wonder. The future is something everyone wonders about. But what happens happens. We can't change that."

"I know."

And then I hugged him. Eragon seemed a bit surprised, but he gave in and returned my embrace. Sure, I still wondered, but talking really did make me feel better.

"But at least I'm not alone. I have Vrangr, and Saphira, and I have you." I said. "Whatever happens, we have to stay together. This war is ours now, and there's no getting out of it. People who are different tend to band together, and the four of us are closer than most families. I'm even beginning to trust Murtaugh and Thorn.

Eragon grinned. "We win this war together."

"And if we are not back to the Varden soon, the dragons might get a _little_ bit annoyed."

And so we were running, back to confusion, chaos, and uncertanty.

I couldn't wait.

**YEAH!  
Epic fast update!  
And ya know what?  
This fic got 271 hits on Friday!  
Woot!  
As always, read and review!  
AND VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	34. A little misunderstanding

**Omnomnomnomnom!  
That, my friends, is the sound of eating food!  
I made this epic brownie pudding stuff,  
And it's really good!  
The inspiration for this chap  
(and the poll choice)  
Came from SimplySupreme!  
Rock on, pie girl!**

We had just reached the top of one hill when the Varden came into view. It was late morning, and clouds dotted the bright sky.

"We made it! We just traveled through land more hostile than Hades, and didn't once run into trouble!" I exclaimed.

"Hades?" Eragon asked.

"Never mind. But we're back! Vrangr!" I called to the sky, where I knew she would be, "We're back!" I sprinted forward for a couple yards, and jumped as high as I could, then snapped open my wings and quickly rose into the air. I hadn't flown much while on the way back, because it didn't seem fair that Eragon always had to stay on the ground.

The dragons dived through a cloud, Saphira to the ground and Vrangr came to hover by me.

I couldn't be happier, because we were together again.

* * *

I emerged from my tent hours later. The sun had set, and now the ramshackle camp as cast in deep shadows.

Our arrival had been met with a lot of happy Varden members, and also the twelve elves. I had been pleased to find out that Ensett, my old sparring partner, had come with them. Nasuada and Orrin had insisted on hearing every detail from the trip back, and the retelling had taken a long time.

After that, I had been very happy, because I'd finally gotten a chance to wash the dirt and dried sweat from my body. It had been a huge relief to do so, I had felt absolutely disgusting.

Nasuada had told Eragon and I that we had two hours before we were supposed to meet her at her tent. I didn't really know what to do, and was planning on flying with Vrangr for a while, before Trianna came to talk to me. The sorceress wasn't dressed as slutty as last time, but I still got a bad vibe from her, like she was a demon geometry teacher or something.

"Onyx." she said. "I have noticed that you are quite...close to Eragon."

"And you felt the need to tell me that because?"

"I would ask you to not be so. I have decided to pursue young Shadeslayer." _Gross! She's probably twice his age. What's _wrong_ with this lady?_ I thought.

"I don't think he would be, erm...comfortable with that, Trianna."

"Who would not be comfortable with what?" A new voice asked. I turned to see Arya walking over, indifferent as ever.

"Trianna is jealous of Eragon and I." Arya looked at Trianna with a speculative look on her face.

"Why would you want to...Come between them?" She asked, obviously uncomfortable with this topic.

_Well. I leave you for five minutes, and you're bickering with two of the Varden's most powerful magicians. _Vrangr said to me.

_I could get into a lot more trouble than this in five minutes. Besides, we're not bickering..._ But while I had been talking with my dragon, Trianna had gotten a bit more flustered, and Arya did seem irritated.

"He deserves to be with his own race." Trianna said.

"Eragon is no longer human, and he will outlive you by many years."

"He grew up with humans, he understands them more!"

"He is more my race than yours."

"Okay, _stop it._" I said. "Obviously, you two aren't going to get anywhere like this. And while I know that Eragon has no deep feelings for either of you, you think he does."

"I care about him only as a friend." Arya protested. Most people would have believed her, but I had come to recognize when she was lying. Her voice had absolutely no emotion at all, but it was a subtle difference.

"No, you don't. But, to settle this idiotic and unessential argument, we could either _ask Eragon_ who he likes better," They didn't like that. "or we could settle this a much more satisfying way. By battle."

Arya and Trianna - well, Trianna more - seemed satisfied with this option. "All right, then. The terms are : The only magic we use is the spell to block the edges of our weapon, no teaming up, and whoever wins will get to go after him. There are no guarantees that he will like the winner, because this is all really stupid."

They both swore to the terms. And so, I led the way to the practice field. There were a few dozen people practicing there, but we had no trouble trying to find a place.

_This seems to be interesting...perhaps I will come to watch. _My dragon said

_No, Vrangr, if you come down, a huge crowd will gather, and we don't need distractions._

_Have it your way.  
_

"Geloth du knifr!" I said, to block the edge of my blade. Wyrda's pearl-white color seemed to almost ripple when the magic touched it. I made sure the others were ready, and both had their swords prepared. The blood red sunset iluminated

"Okay, three...two..one!"

I rushed at them. Arya was a demon with her blade, she swung it almost too fast to see. Trianna was more used to fighting with magic, though she still was pretty good. I had to use all the tricks I could think of to keep them at bay. I soon learned that three-way battles were especially confusing, because you're trying to disarm two people, and they're attacking you and each other, and everyone is everywhere...It was impossible to think. Even on the burning plains, it hadn't been this bad, because all the soldiers hadn't been this skilled or focused.

But Ensett's skill helped me take the advantage. After our battle had been going on for a while minutes and started to feel just a tiny bit tired, I ducked under Arya's sword, parried Trianna's, and spun away so that I was behind them. They didn't notice my absence. I came at them from behind, kicked Trianna's legs out from under her, and started trying to defeat my other opponent.

Arya was taken by surprise. That made her concentration slip just a tiny bit, and in that same moment, I hit her sword so hard it went flying ten feet away.

"What in the world..." A voice spoke. I looked up to see Eragon. He seemed a bit startled, because Arya's sword was buried in the dirt not six inched away from him.

Trianna groaned and pushed herself off of the ground. I laughed at her expression, and went over to stand by Eragon. Poor boy, he'd turned up at exactly he wrong time.

"I believe that I win." I said to Arya and Trianna. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"You win what?" Eragon asked. I laughed again.

"Nothing I didn't have before." I then kissed him, just to make a point. There were a few whoops from other Varden members who had been watching.

I knew I was being a little smug, but who cared?

This was just a great moment.

**Wow...  
That turned out to be longer than I thought it would.  
Consider it a reward to my loyal reviewers!  
And ya know what?  
NEVER give your band friends hot cheese.  
I speak from experience.**


	35. Just getting started

**I am so excited!  
There's less than two weeks of school left!  
I know we're all looking forward to that!  
And you tourists...  
STAY OUT OF FLORIDA!  
Also, I counted, and there's only about  
seven-nine more chapters before  
we reach a vital place in this fic!**

"Surprise!" The people inside the gigantic tent announced. I turned to see Eragon's expression. He seemed so unsuspecting, so surprised, I laughed.

"This..." He said.

Nasuada smiled. "Yes, I arranged this. I thought you might want to have a chance to talk with your friends and family, Eragon. And it would be a good opportunity for Onyx to talk with them, since you two seem to be...close."

"Thank you." Eragon would have said more, but at that moment, another person ran up to us. It was Murtaugh, and he seemed a bit flustered,

"Sorry I'm late, Nasuada, some of the Varden's children were..._interested _in Thorn, and it took a bit to get them to leave without disappointing them."

I laughed again. "Next time, just tell Thorn to ask them to leave. And yes, there will be a next time. Thorn seems more personable than either Vrangr or Saphira.

"Well,don't just stand there! Come on in!" Angela shouted from inside the tent.

And we did. Being there with the villagers reminded me of back home. It felt like I belonged.

Elva sat in a corner, as antisocial as ever. She looked at me strangely for a bit, then returned her attention to her food. A couple of the elves lounged by the entrance, looking casual, but of course they were on guard.

Murtaugh seemed a bit awkward around everyone. But Eragon looked very happy.

It was great to see him so relaxed. In the past couple weeks, he had started to seem a bit depressed. Everyone was happy.

My gaze drifted over to Katrina. She reminded me of my little sister. Always waiting. Never giving up hope.

In other words, she could easily be my friend. Since I'd left home, I had learned how to interact better. I liked to be noticed more, instead of just fading into the background. I was pleased at the change in myself, but it made me sad to think that even my personality was starting to change because of this world.

The party began to die down. People started to leave in twos and threes, and most of the others had already gone by the time I decided to get going.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I'm sure." I said to the last of the people, which was just Elva, Eragon, Roran, and Katrina.

They all said goodbye, and I left, one of the elves with me.

"So, tell me, how _did _you come up with that beautiful hairstyle?" The elf asked. I realized it was Ensett.

"Murtaugh tried to kill me, he missed." I replied. I reached up to feel the jagged edge of my hair. It was easier to manage, sure, but I hated the look.

"Wonderful. And I assume you have been keeping up with your swordplay?"

"Of course. You gave me more than enough to practice. I'd like to spar with you again sometime, to make sure I don't forget anything."

"Maybe tomorrow, after the...situation with Elva is resolved."

I shuddered. "I forgot about that. She's not handling her power very well."

"Oh?"

"I mean yeah, her life sucks a little - or a lot - but that's no reason to be an obnoxious jerk to everyone."

"I believe her personality is not very conventional at times, but honestly, would you have turned out any different if that happened to you?"

"No." I sighed. "I guess not. Anyway, good night." We had reached my tent.

I headed inside the dark space.

In less than five minutes, I was dreaming.

It began the cave. The white crystals were gleaming bright against black walls. Mist swirled on the ground. I walked forward, towards a faint glow.

The light was coming from the raised basin I had seen before. It looked exactly the same, six feet in diameter and filled with liquid light.

_My well._ The voice said. The sound of it startled me, because it had been a while since I'd heard it.

_And the caves? _I asked it.

_Also mine. Look well, Dramura, for you must come here eventually._

_Why?_

_It is where the for shall come together. Also, this is the first seal to be unlocked..._

_What do you mean, seals? _This voice was getting even more cryptic.

_The four places where wild magic can still flourish. They must be released, or you will never reach your goal._

_What are you talking about? How do you know all this?_

Beyond the well, a blurred shape began to form. _I am Mani, child. The first dreamer._

_The first?_

_All shall be explained when you come to me. _

The last thing I saw before the dream shifted was the blurred form, it's hand reaching out to me.

Right then, it seemed that everything was counting on me finding the three others.

_And maybe it does..._

**I'm sorry for the late update.  
and the crappiness of this chapter.  
But everyone needs a bit of filler now and again, right?  
Okay, I have to go get the cat out of the laundry!  
Bye!**


	36. Seeing more and more

**I watched "The Fourth Kind"  
A few days ago.  
And let me tell you, it is CREEPY.  
And on that same day,  
I learned that I can NOT knit.  
And I told my friends a story  
about a unicorn in a cactus field.  
We've had some great times...  
And some disturbing ones.**

The next place my dream took me was home. It started in my own room, which was the same as I had left it. I tried to walk forward, and found that while I could move, my feet didn't touch the floor. My body was also transparent.

_I wonder if I'll pass through the door..._ I moved over to it, and surprise surprise, went right through it without touching the knob. It was almost like I was a ghost.

As I moved down the hall, I started to hear familiar voices. I found four people in the living room, sitting on the couches and holding the Inheritance books.

It was Jay, Rhys, and my friends Anje and Angie. **(No, they are not related in this story or real life.) **

"Okay. Mom and dad left a while ago, and they shouldn't be back for a few hours." Jay said.

"We can talk about Onyx without worrying now." Rhys spoke, "So we all know that she is probably not in this world anymore. As soon as she left, she began showing up in this book." My sister held up a copy of Eldest.

"And eventually, Brisingr. So she's moving on. But nobody else is making the connection between _this _Onyx and _our _Onyx. Who we all know is the same person. I even checked all the websites, official and fan, and it's like she's been there since the release of book two." My brother continued.

Anje looked jelaous, and Angie just looked sad. My semi-depressed friend said, "But why is it that we are the only ones who realize she is the same person? And that the books are changing all the time? Every minute?"

"I think it's the voice-thing. Whatever that is, it's keeping anyone else from recognizing the similarities or the changes. I wonder why only we notice..." Rhys wondered.

Suddenly, Anje broke out laughing. "What is it?" Jay asked.

"She's - Onyx is - oh, god, she's right here in the room!" I realized she had been leafing through _Brisingr. _

_"What?" _Everyone else spoke.

"I - yeah. Um, good luck, stop looking, I'm fine, and goodbye!" I spoke nervously. The people in the room had heard me, but before anyone managed to calm down enough for a reply, I woke up.

_Now that was an awkward moment. Good thing I didn't have to explain..._

_But you will eventually._ Vrangr said.

_Oh?_

_That voice, Mani, seems to have the intent of sending you back home._

_You know I couldn't leave this place._

_But many times you have promised to explain. If you never go back, they will never know._

_I understand...But what happens happens, right? Wondering won't get us anywhere._

_True._ And with that, my dragon severed our contact.

When I was ready to go and meet Nasuada, I headed out. The camp was starting to wake, a but it was still not very loud. Yet.

I set off in the direction of the command pavilion. But before I could get there, a small boy with golden eyes and messy black hair stepped in my path.

"Dragon Rider." He said in a strangely low voice.

"Solembum?" I guessed.

"You are correct."

"What is it? I have to go and see Nasuada soon."

"I want you to meet someone. Come." He turned and walked off. I followed.

The werecat led me to a slightly deserted part of the camp. The tents were spread out farther, and the people walked past without looking at anyone. Some of them looked a bit familiar.

"This is the place where Du Vrangr Gata stays." That explained why everyone seemed so solemn.

"Who is it that you want me to meet?" I asked. Solembum nodded towards a bright ginger cat right in front of us. I hadn't noticed it before. _There are other werecats in the Varden?_

"You may call her Aiedail. She is one of my kin."

_Hello, Dramura._ A female voice spoke in my mind. I wondered how this werecat - for she was obviously a werecat - knew the name that Mani called me. _Us werecats are creatures of prophecy, young Rider. There is little we do not know. I especially have a talent for seeing what is to be. That is how I came by my name._

_Is there something you wish to tell me? _I asked.

_Only to be careful. Watch the skies, Onyx. They are the first heralds of danger._

I glanced upward nervously. _Oh, not now._ Aiedail said, _But remember that shapes in the clouds are not always the imaginings of a child._

And with that, she departed. Solembum followed.

_God, was that strange..._I thought while continuing on my way.

But I had a feeling that Aiedail had been right.

**Sorry about the lack of action!  
I really didn't know how to tie up this chap,  
And I didn't want to cut the Elva thing in half,  
So I inserted the random meeting!  
And I think that this new OC will come back...  
But watch out for updates of my other fics!  
I have a few chapters that are almost ready!  
R&R!**


	37. Elva's moment

**Soooo,  
Here we have it!  
I feel like you guys need some comedic relief.  
The last couple chapters...myeh.  
I'm going to try and get some in soon.  
Also, from the 17th to the 23rd I will be in Massachusetts.  
There will be no computer/internet access whatsoever.  
Sorry.**

Everyone else had already gathered for the whatever-you-want-to-call-it about Elva.

The girl in question was standing in the middle of the pavilion. She stared at me for a minute. I was unable to tell her expression, but she obviously wasn't impressed.

"Onyx. You're late." Nasuada said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes at her irritation. "Yes, but if you really cared about helping Elva, you would let it go and just get on with whatever it is you're going to do."

She sighed in exasperation, and then turned to the others. Eragon was there, as well as Murtaugh, Angela, Jormundr, Orinn, Trianna (who was _not _happy to see me), and a couple of other people that were probably high up in the Varden's ranks. The dragons were waiting outside.

"I thank you all for coming here today. This is a matter of utmost importance. Elva, your skills..."

Nasuada then went on to explain how valuable her powers were, her importance to the Varden, and how she could help so very many by choosing to remain the way she was. When my time to speak came, I addressed everyone else,

"What would we be without Elva's skills? Different, yes, and we would not have the advantage of her power. But we would not feel weak, because we wouldn't know any different. The Varden only have her advantage because of a mistake, one that could have easily not been made. Elva isn't even two years old yet. Why, then would you wish the suffering of _thousands _on a mere baby? It seems selfish to me. She will turn on us if we do nothing. So, why? Why would you ask her to remain this way, if we could have gotten on fine without her? The Varden should not rely on any one person so much that they could not win without them. Eragon, Murtaugh, and I are valuable players in this game, yes, and we are vital to the Varden's cause. But not Elva. She, I think, does not need to sacrifice so much. We would be fine without her. So I ask, why do you want her to stay the way she is?"

My words were met with silence. Elva smiled tentatively, like she was genuinely pleased at my opinion. But maybe the girl was just biding her time.

"All right, then. Elva, after hearing _everyone's _opinion, what do you say?" Nasuada asked.

"I refuse to remain this way. It is asking far too much of me. I will not, not for anyone. As Onyx said, the Varden should not rely on me so much that you could not get on if I were to somehow die." Elva replied. Her voice had been described as creepy and twisted, and though it was strange to hear a woman's voice from a child's mouth, I was not disturbed.

"Understood. Eragon?"

Eragon took his place in front of Elva. He explained the two different spells. And why he intended to choose the second option, etc.

_Beware the power of Emotion, it is the most fragile. _Mani's voice echoed in my mind. I hadn't heard her outside of a dream since the battle of the Burning plains.

But what could she mean by emotion? Mani had talked as if it was a person.

I watched Eragon reciting his spell. And Elva, who waited patiently. Could the little girl be Emotion? I discarded the thought. Somehow I knew...Elva was not the one.

I had to get out of here. I needed to think.

The chanting stopped. I looked, wondering why, but then realized that the spell was completed.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the result.

"I-I still sense them." Elva announced dejectedly.

"Yes, yes, but ignore them, all right? You know you can." I spoke quickly, wanting to be gone. _I really need to get out of here._

"It is true! I can let go of other people's troubles for once! All their pain, I can now block out. And I can hardly sense them at all, even if I try!" The little girl was so happy then, that for a moment, I was able to see through her mask of indifference. She felt really, truly grateful for the pain to be gone.

But in a moment, that vulnerability was hidden.

"I am satisfied with how this has turned out. I wish to keep this ability, strange as it is. I will never be normal, not after this."

"Why would you do such a thing? I could try to nullify the rest of the spell..." Eragon spoke.

"If your position as a Dragon Rider caused you much more grief than it has, would you let it go to be normal?" I asked him. "You wouldn't, and even if Saphira let you, you would still be immortal and still have your Gedwey Ignasia. We all have gone through suffering to lead ourselves to this moment, and I doubt one person in this room would like to give up everything in the midst of this war."

"Onyx, you seem to have a fierce opinion on this." Nasuada told me.

"I do, because it matters. Not just Elva, but all of us."

They waited to hear more.

"If we start to give up now, we're as good as dead."

**Whew...quite a rant, there.  
Elva is one of my favorite cannon characters.  
I wanted her to be set right.  
And I took away most, not all of her power,  
Because...well, you will understand eventually.  
I MIGHT have another opportunity to update before I leave,  
But don't count on it.  
R&R!**


	38. Attacked again

**I tried to type this A/N  
three times while messaging my friend on facebook.  
It didn't work.  
Also, SimplySupreme, I'm sorry about Heidi.  
And an Elva oneshot is an interesting idea.  
I don't know what to do with the battle before the wedding.  
I'm gonna improvise.  
Let's get on with it!**

The next day, I woke up late and sighed.

Today was Roran's wedding. And there was supposed to be something else before that...something bad was going to happen. **(I made her forget about the battle, for now)**

The night before, Nasuada had lent me a dress to wear to the event. It was simple, and the fabric was a light gray.

I allowed myself a small smile. Nobody had seen me in a dress before, and hardly anyone had seen me wearing such a light color.

Katrina had asked me to help her get ready...this was going to be an interesting day. I had never gotten into all of the girly stuff.

_Oh, come on. Stop whining. _Vrangr said.

_I'm not whining. I'm just complaining about something that I don't like._

_Just _go, _Onyx. It won't be that bad._

_Hmph. _I put the dress in a pack that I had acquired a while ago, and set out to find the others from Carvahall.

But as I unfurled my wings, a horn sounded. It was a sound that I had heard once before...

At the Burning Plains. It was the call to battle.

Oh, crap. I had forgotten the _battle._

_I'm such an idiot..._

_There's no time for that! Get ready for the fight!_

My dragon was right. I ran back inside to get my armor and sword. It took a minute to get everything on, but then I was out.

Eragon and Saphira had just landed beside Vrangr.

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked.

"It's the Empire! I don't know how many, but this fight is going to be tough!" I told the other Rider.

Eragon looked hesitant, for what reason I didn't know. But there was no time to find out why.

"We're going to go and find the others! Hurry!" I finished, and then jumped onto Vrangr.

She immediately took off, searching for the place where the Varden was going to be attacked.

On the army's west side, three massive black ships had landed on the Jiet river's bank. Soldiers were pouring out of the ships, howling war cries.

Vrangr dived down. We landed where Murtagh, Thorn, and several others were tensely speaking.

"So? Why are we not attacking them before they come over here and massacre the camp?" I asked.

"We are attempting to discover Galbatorix's motives." Arya told me.

I wanted to hit someone. I felt so frustrated at myself for forgetting the attack, and at them for apparently not doing anything.

Eragon and Saphira landed, and the situation was explained to them. Then, knowing my 'experience' with these kinds of surprise attacks, Eragon turned to me and asked, "Onyx, what do you think the Empire is hoping to gain by this battle?"

"The death of our troops. If Murtagh wasn't on our side, he would be here with the troops to attack us. There are so few soldiers coming, because Galbatorix nearly obliterated their ability to feel pain. This means that they can fight much longer and harder than ordinary people."

"How do you suggest we kill them all, then?" Orinn wondered.

"Behead them, stab them in the eye or heart, things like that. This won't be easy. Many will die in this battle, even though it seems so small."

Nasuada spoke, "All right, then. Be wary of the enemy. Orinn, Garzhvog, ready your troops. Blodhgarm, to battle! Murtagh, Eragon, Onyx, begin the first wave of attack. Dragons, set fire to the ships to cut off any escape. I want every member of the Empire's force to be killed. Show no mercy!"

Everyone rushed off to follow her orders. The elves divided into groups of four, they would assist us Riders and dragons if we needed help during the fight.

_I'm going to try something. _I said to Vrangr as we headed towards the battle.

_This is no time for experiments! We can't risk you. _My dragon scolded.

_But if I fly more while attacking, any archers will be as likely to hit me as they will their allies. _

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

By then we had reached the ships. Vrangr opened her maw and let loose the flames with a mighty roar.

Thorn and Saphira did the same. Dragon fire was a strange sight to see. The color shone like their scales in the sunlight.

"For the Varden!" I yelled, and unsheathed my white blade.

"For the Varden!" Eragon and Murtagh echoed.

We descended to the battle.

After I swung Wyrda the first time, I knew this was going to be hard. The soldiers were much faster than I had anticipated.

But then the first group of Varden troops hit.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**We be done!  
I'm typing my A/Ns like this now  
because I felt like it.  
Also: This fic will not be updated  
until I get at least 2 more reviews  
for my new Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic,  
'I will not say goodbye'  
(I'm still going out of state for a week.  
Don't expect the next chapter for a while.)  
R&R!**_  
_


	39. Reflections

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
I was away!  
But please don't kill me!  
There was no internet on the trip...  
**

Blood spurted everywhere. It caught in my feathers and stiffened my wings.

But by now, I had gotten used to that. My experimental fighting style, not so much.

I loved it - though it was new and therefore hard. And because of the stupid archers, several soldiers had been shot.

"Onyx! To your left!" One of the elves shouted. I turned and barely managed to block a spear. That soldier got a sword through his eye.

The worst part of that battle had to be the giggles. It irked the hell out of me. And that distracted me from the fight. Along with the clash of metal against metal and the scream of wounded horses and men, the noise made it hard to think.

I hit a warrior with the tip of my wing, then while he was unbalanced, lopped off his head. More soldiers came. I couldn't see the others, couldn't hear anything besides my and Vrangr's own fight.

On the ground, I battled like an elf. I the air...I battled like me. The flighty fighting style I learned from Ensett was easy to adapt to what I was doing now.

_Watch out! _Vrangr told me. A laughing monster had come at me with an axe and tried to chop away my wing. Thankfully, the wards Eragon had helped me cast stopped it.

"Drive them back to the river!" Someone yelled. I approved of that. The mud would make it harder for the Empire to get to the Varden camp, and we could only hope that some of them would get hurt by burning debris.

"Drop dead!" I yelled at a solier who was laughing really loudly.

And just as suddenly as the battle started, it stopped. There were no more giggling monsters to hack at.

My dragon and I stood in the middle of a bunch of corpses. Which, in the hot sun, were starting to smell.

"No matter how many times I battle, the aftermath is always disgusting." I said to myself.

_You should not relish seeing the bodies of your enemy. Do not worry._ Vrangr told me.

_Thanks. Let's try to find the others, see if they need help._

We set off through the field of corpses. Few of them belonged to the Varden, so my warning about them not being able to feel pain must have helped. Many warriors were looking through the carnage, searching for fallen comrades.

Eragon and Saphira were a the other end of the battlefield, they seemed all right. Murtagh and Thorn...

"Onyx, are you all right?" Murtagh asked. Oh. They had been behind us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I raised my eyebrow at the red rider. The expression on his face seemed a little too friendly. "Vrangr is fine, too. What about you and Thorn?"

"We are well. Neither of you require healing?"

"No. Excuse me, I'm going to check on Eragon."

_Aww, someone likes you!_

_Leave me alone, Vrangr. Murtagh...just no. It...no. _**(Sorry to the fans of Murty. He will have some...interesting parts to play later)**_  
_

I opened my wings, stiff and bloody as they were, nodded to the dragons and Rider, then pushed off the ground.

Within about ten seconds I reached the other side of the battle.

"Eragon!" I shouted. The Rider turned around and waved at me, but he wasn't happy for very long. I had forgotten to slow down, and crashed into him at full flying speed.

We both fell to the ground, and I started laughing. "That would happen!"

_Watch where you're going, Onyx. _Saphira said, amused.

"I think that we are all a bit unsettled. Come on, let's go and see what is to be done now."

"Mm-hm." I agreed. Eragon and I stood up, then we began to pick our way through the field. Vrangr flew above, and Saphira walked beside us.

From what I could see, the Varden had done pretty well considering the abilities of our attackers. But what I wondered about was how angry Galbatorix felt now that Murtagh obviously would not come back. He had still sent the attack on the same day, with about the same number of soldiers.

No doubt the king was desperate to hatch the green egg. The Varden could beat him, if they attacked the right way. We had three Riders and dragons. Galbatorix was alone. And probably very angry.

Oromis and Glaedr died because of Murtagh, when he was in Galmatorix's service. Would they still die before the war ended?

Looking back, I had changed a lot of this fight. There were going to be things that happened no matter what, like Roran and Katrina getting married, but things were also changing irrevocably, all because of me.

"Onyx? Are you all right?" Eragon asked. I had been so deep in thought that my surroundings had been muted for a bit.

"Yeah - fine. I was just thinking." He didn't press me for details.

That was another thing - Eragon. I had turned up right around the point when his feelings for Arya would have started to grow. But instead, the blue Rider had fallen for me.

_I used to think one person couldn't do anything special on their own, not for real. But now I realize that everyone matters, no matter how small their part in the world may be._

**Done, done, and done!  
Yay!  
Okay, quick overview of my trip:  
Long plane ride(s), camel, crappy tents (COLD!),  
mucking out male goat pens, baby goats, farm cat, potato bugs,  
Poland, bad food, alpacas, and chocolate.  
Now, on fun day:  
epic hotel, shopping, crazy tour guide,  
a bit of US history, new hat, mini lunch cruise, hotel,  
dinner, and telephone.**

**Needless to say, it was interesting.  
Sorry for the long break, my trip was  
no-internet.  
Thanks for reviewing!**


	40. The wedding

**The dragons' personalities.  
I need to explore that a bit more, right?  
I would love you all if  
you sent our suggestions about that!  
Thorn...who will he choose?  
Will someone choose him?  
Will they have various quirks and abnormalities?  
Will they argue about the relationships of their Riders?  
(oh, yes...)  
I'll try my best, but I need your help!**

The had started to set in a clear sky. Many warriors of the Varden had gathered for Roran and Katrina's wedding, and I doubted that half the crowd even knew them. But anyone would want to see something happy after a battle, especially one so gruesome.

All of them were so excited about this. _Well, not everything has to be horrible._

This could be fun!

_Whats with you? I never expected to see my Rider so excited about a wedding. _Vrangr spoke to me.

_I never expected to be a Dragon Rider._

_But really. When we were talking once, you said that the human mairrage process is, and I quote, 'Overplanned, overstressed, and overdone'._

_That was home, and some of them are. But here, now, I can't help but be excited._

_Changing our opinions, are we?_

_Yes and no._

_People seem to get married a lot earlier here. _My dragon hinted.

_Don't you even start on me and Eragon. Unless you want me to have a little chat with Thorn..._

_I wonder, sometimes, why I chose you._

I_ sometimes wonder why you're so unlike a dragon._

_Because of you, Onyx._

_Quit bickering, the pair of you! _Saphira scolded.

I rolled my eyes and refocused my attention to the world around me. Most people had already gathered to watch the ceremony. There were a few people I recognized from around the camp. Murtagh had chosen to remain in camp, because many of the villagers from Carvahall still disliked him.

It was hard to think of Eragon..._marrying _them. The thought made me want to laugh, almost.

I mean, when people - from my age, at least - think of weddings, they think of old people saying the words. Not a sixteen year old. But this was Alagaesia, right?

And as I had learned, anything and everything could be different.

The crowd turned, and I saw Roran and Katrina approaching from opposite sides. Some of the villagers started to sing an old melody. The song probably dated back hundreds of years, as many things in this age did. One of the elves took out a small gold harp and played along.

Roran - gasp - was clean. Katrina's hair gleamed like fire in the sun. Lucky ginger. Her dress, blue. She had told me earlier that the comor of a woman's dress indicated if it was her first wedding or not.

The dress was plain, but the _twenty foot long _lace train made up for it. That's where the overdone part came from.

_Okay, okay. You were right, that dress is a little extravagant._ Vrangr admitted.

_Be quiet and listen._

A woman in her thirties, probably Birgit, followed Katrina just as a man that was probably Horst followed Roran.

They came to a stop a couple feet away from Eragon.

"Now, we are gathered here..."

The speech wasn't that long. Birgit presented the dowry that Nasuada had given to Katrina. They both promised for Roran and Katrina. Permission was a big thing here when it came to weddings. I smiled. No iresponsible teen couples here.

Not that there would be any less drama. Drama made me think of Arya, I wondered where she had got to.

In fact, I hadn't seen the elven princess all day.

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers. Oh. The ceremony was over.

Eragon had tied their wrists together with a red ribbon. That, I guessed, is where the expression 'tie the knot' came from.

They were both grinning at each other like idiots. I sighed, glad that Eragon and I were never that...obvious.

Saphira bent her head to the couple and said something.

_I probably should go say something._

_Yes, yes you should._ Vrangr commented.

_You're talkative today._

_What is wrong with that?_

I just sighed. Vrangr could be Vrangr, and I was stuck with that.

I finally got the chance to speak to Roran and Katrina. People were crowding around, offering congratulations to the happy couple.

"Oh, hello there, Onyx." Roran said. He still didn't like me, for whatever reason.

"I don't have anything to give the two of you, but my advice is this: Remember that nothing is more real than a dream, because when everything else has deserted you, your dreams and hopes for the future are still there."

He didn't replu for a minute, and I smiled. Jay had come up with that saying, and the first time I had head it, it had made me pause, too.

"Well, then. Let the feast begin!" Roran shouted the last part.

Eragon took my hand as we headed down the hill to the huge party. They all seemed so happy.

Everything came down to family.

And I wasn't about to let mine go. Katrina and Roran, Eragon ant the dragons were just as much my family as the people I had left behind.

I wasn't about to let that go.

**This chapter just didn't want to be written.  
I had a hard time with it.  
And there is some bad news:  
In two days, I'm going on another no-net trip.  
For another week.  
And I didn't write most of the ceremony because  
I thought that part was boring.**


	41. That's a no no, Murtagh

**Hey!  
I'm back!  
And you know what? I got a job!  
It's just baybysitting my neighbors kids,  
but I make good money!  
And there are only three chapters left, including this one,  
till we find out what Onyx is, who the four are,  
why they matter, and so much more!  
Well, unless you guys have the desire for me to ad more'detail'(filler)  
to the fic.**

_I can't believe how boring it is with Eragon not here..._ I thought to myself, sulking. He had left a few days ago with one of the Urgals. But not before I could warn him about Az Sweldin Rak Anhuin trying to kill him - the attack with the painless soldiers had still happened, so he probably still needed to be on his guard.

I had wandered around the Varden's camp for a while for lack of better things to do, and had come to a section where there were finally no people to stare.

_Excuse me? There are plenty of things for you to occupy your time with. _Vrangr said, offended.

_Like what?_

_You could go and talk with Roran. You know he doesn't like you, this could be a good chance to knock some sense into him. _

_And what are _you _doing with your time, hmm?_

_You just woke me up._

_How can you sleep during the day?_

_Don't try to change the subject. Come on, go. Roran and Katrina are Eragon's family. It would be good of you to get to know them better._

_All right, all right. I'll go._ I gave in. Sometimes Vrangr could be so pushy.

"But, I guess that's what she does best." I said to myself.

"Who?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Murtagh. Thorn was standing behind him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I started to walk away.

"Wait." He said. "I want to speak with you. There was no opportunity with Eragon here."

Well, _that _certanly set off a mental alarm. What was so important that Eragon couldn't know?

I nodded for him to go on.

"I...I have feelings for you. More than those of a comerade. And I have seen the way you act around my little brother, yet the way my emotions are is not going to change soon."

"Mine are not, either. I trust you not to kill me or betray the Varden, but that is it."

"Please, Onyx. Hear me out." Murtagh stepped closer. "I wish to keep you safe from this war. A woman should not have to take part in such battles."

I saw a couple of the elves, who usually watched from a distance, start to come closer. I shook my head no, because this was one siduation I wanted to take care of by myself.

Now I was over being embarassed. I was freakin pissed.

"And a sexist pig should not be talking to me."

Murtagh came even closer, and grabbed my wrist. "I-"

"Let _go _of me, jackass!" I jerked my hand out of Murtagh's grip.

And then, took great joy in slapping the red Rider so hard he bled.

_Shows him._ I thought to myself. I crouched, ready to take off. But before I could, Thorn spoke to me. For the first time, I might add.

_I apologize for Murtagh's actions. He means well. _Thorn's mental voice seemed a little younger than any other I had heard, probably because of what Galbatorix had done.

_I don't care what he means to do. _

_He only wishes to protect you._

_How many times do I have to say that I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself._

"And Murtagh?" I asked in a Professor Umbridge*-like tone, "If you ever try this again, I'll hit you harder than that. You have no idea what I will do to make your life even worse than it was when you were still under Galbatorix's control. _I don't like you. _Eragon is the only man I wish to be with, so leave me the hell alone."

I then turned, took a short running start, and launched myself into the sky, leaving behind an offended Murtagh and a confused-looking Thorn.

_That was certanly a spectacle. _A voice commented.

_Oh - hi, Saphira. Where are you?_

_I am above the clouds._

Well. That explained why her voice seemed to be coming from nowhere. The weather was overcast today, and I hated flying through clouds because - gasp - they are wet. I usually flew low on days like this.

_You really care for Eragon, don't you?_

_Yes...If I felt differently about him, do you think I would have rejected Murtagh so hard?_

_No. I am glad that he found someone that can truly understand him for who he is._

This conversation mildly surprised me. Saphira usually spoke to Eragon - I was starting to notice that was true about all three dragons.

_This day seems to be all about confessing. _I replied.

_Aye, that it does._

Still, Eragon could not stay in the mountains forever. The time for Orik to be crowned king **(She didn't tell them about that.) **would come, and Vrangr and I had been promised that we would go and see it.

I had a suspicion that after we left the dwarves, something would happen.

I just didn't know for certain what that something would be.

**It's dooooone!  
I'm sorry that the update is late.  
The thing about Murtagh may come back.  
Or not.  
Crap...forgot to do the laundry.  
I have to go!  
R&R!**


	42. And to the mountains we go!

**This chapter just didn't want to be written.  
I didn't know what to put in, who to write about,  
and so on.  
So, who in the US went to see Harry Potter at midnight?  
I did!  
Nevile was my favorite. Bute the scene from the chamber of secrets was cool, too.  
It was the best movie, even if the screwed up the sequence of events in the battle.**

Rhys POV

Rhys walked out of school. _Two more weeks of this. _The final bell had just rung, and Jay had promised to pick her up. Rhys set her backpack on the ground and leaned against one of the fe trees on school grounds.

She had Onyx's old copy of _Brisingr_ with her. Over the past month or so, Rhys had noticed the changes in her own world. People still remembered her sister, but no matter how much anyone read the series they never put two and two together.

It was like Onyx had always been in the stories. Only her, Jay, Anje, and Angie had connected the dots. Even though her and her brother had tried to point things out to their parents several times, they just mumbled a reply and walked away.

Maddie still taunted her and spread rumors every day. They were not just directed at Onyx anymore, now the queen bitch had decided to make fun of Rhys as well.

_Speak of the devil._ Rhys thought. Maddie had emerged from the gates as well, and now walked right towards her.

"What do you want, Hale?" Rhys asked.

"Why do I have to want something to talk to you, Midget? Can't I just hang out with one of my _best _friends?"

Rhys waited.

"Okay, you're right." Maddie admitted, "I _do _want something. That book."

"No."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Give it here."

"Why do you want it?" _It's probably because I almost always have it...She knows it's important to me. _Maddie Hale loved taking things, especially if their owners resisted. Rhys thought she might be a kleptomaniac.** (someone who steals things, I'm pretty sure.)**

_"_Do I need to take it?"

Rhys glared.

Maddie raised her fist.

And then someone started laughing. Rhys knew that sound...Onyx!

Maddie looked around for the source of the noise. Her eyes widened at something behind Rhys. Rhys looked

_Yep. 'Ghost' Onyx again._

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it's not gonna scare me!" Maddie said unconvincingly.

"Seems like not much has changed since I left. Still got a little trouble with her, eh?" Onyx asked Rhys.

"Cut the crap!" Maddie tried to order.

Onyx winked. "I'll leave this to you."

And then her insubstantial form dissolved.

Onyx POV

I could have completley freaked out my sister's archenemy, but chose not to because she couldn't have me saving her all the time. _It's not like I'm going to go back for good. Rhys is going to have to learn to stand on her own_

My dream started to form again, but it shattered. _What the..._

But when I woke up, I found out the reason for that was Vrangr.

_What is__ it?_

_I don't know anyone who is harder to wake up then you. _She said indignantly.

_Yes, but could you just tell me what's wrong?_

_Eragon contacted Nasuada a little while ago. And if you want to make sure we go with Saphira, I suggest getting up now._

_Oh yeah..._ Nasuada had felt that there was minimal reason for Vrangr and I to go to the beors and see the coronation of the new dwarf ruler, because ragon was already there. Understandably, she also dodn't want to leave the Veardn too vunerable.

We had convinced her that the Varden should show as much support to the dwarves as possible and that the Varden would be fine without me. Murtagh could not go because the dwarves despised Morzan, and of course, his son also. Plus, I really wanted to go to the mountains because of what Mani had told me. The well would probably be there - we hadn't told Nasuada that.

But people often changed their minds. So it _would _be a good idea to go and see.

I threw on my clothes and left the tent. _Right, now where are they?_

_The clearing Nasuada lets us use to take off from. Where else?_

_No need to be so snippy._

I started off in that direction. It wasn't far away.

The elves were readying Saaphira for travel, because most of the camp still assumed that Eragon hadn't left yet. Nasuada stood a little to the side with her guards.

"So we're leaving, right? Me and Vrangr and Saphira?" I asked, coming up behind Nasuada.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Onyx. Yes. Eragon contacted me, and the dwarves have decided to go into the final vote. Their king will be elected in only three days, so the three of you will have to hurry."

I nodded.

This could be fun!

**And it is done!  
We have ONE CHAPTER LEFT!  
Not in the whole fic, but you know what I mean.  
And I had a thought.  
After the major event which I refuse to give spoilers about,  
Should I end this and start a sequel, or just keep going?  
R&RQ**


	43. The Coronation

**Only one month till school starts again...  
I'm starting ninth grade at a school with three thousand kids...  
But the electives are going to be AWESOME!  
And I have decided to end this fic, not at this chapter,  
but soon, and have already decided on the title!  
Thanks for staying with me so far!  
Here we go again!**

Our journey from the Varden to the mountains had been rushed and hard. Most of the time, I flew on my own to spare Vrangr.

But when we finally reached the mountains, I had been amazed by the sheer size. It didn't take long from there, and we found the entrance tunnel with no problem. Saphira headed through first, eager to see Eragon again. Vrangr and I followed close behind through the passageway.

I heard a yell, and a moment later saw Eragon running fast towards us.

Saphira's reunion with him had been heartwarming to watch. They both seemed so much happier to be back together again. For a moment, I wondered if my siblings and I would ever have that kind of moment.

_Stop being so sentimental._ Vrangr said.

_Oh, come on! It's not like I haven't heard _you_ being all mushy over Thorn! _**(Yep, I decided!)**

_I never complained about you and Eragon. Speaking of which, you should probably make sure he knows we're here!_

_Oh. Right._ The other rider was still busy relating the events of his trip to Saphira. _Should I..._

_It's okay to have a little fun._

I slipped off of Vrangr's saddle and quietly came up behind Eragon. When I had come close I shouted, "Surprise!" right in his ear.

He jumped, then turned around, saw me, and started laughing. I smiled.

We were all back together again.

* * *

**(I'm looking through Brisingr in an attempt to make this as accurate as possible. But I am changing a few things.)**

_Damn...The dwarves really love to flaunt their riches. _Practically everything here was made of some kind of stone. Eragon had led us into the city, ant the things I had seen so far were unlike any other place in Alagaesia. We had come to the central chamber of the city-mountain where thousands upon thousands dwarves had gathered.

_They are not exactly flaunting what they have, just using the most abundant resource._

_That's true._

I again started to observe my surroundings. What must have been Isidar Mithrim was encased in wooden scaffolding. The black granite throne rested near it on a raised dais. Many more dwarves in mail armor stood on either side of it and in rows behind.

Loud drumbeats sounded, not for the first time since we had arrived. Trumpets started to play, and an unseen choir began singing.

Orik, followed by twelve dwarf children, emerged into the vast chamber. As he took his first steps inside, rose petals began to fall, for whatever reason.

He slowly approached the black granite throne and knelt before it. Anothed dwarf stood before him and started to chant in a language I didn't recognize that must have been dwarvish.

But slowly, he shifted to the Ancient Language. The dwarf was weaving a very peculiar spell.

_What does he think he is doing? _I thought to myself. Then a gap appeared where the petals did not fall.

It grew more defined, into a vagely humanoid shape. Thin rays of weak light came from the figure, and it became visible.

The thing - what the dwarves thought to be their god, Guntera - was a shaggy haired male with a face that seemed impassive at the moment, but looked like it could vary from compassion to extreme hatred if the apparition wanted to.

All of the dwarves knelt before it, and the thing started to speak in their language.

The majesty of his voice was impressive, even if I had no idea that he was saying. 'Guntera' questioned Orik three times, and Orik answered him in turn.

He must have been pleased with Orik's answers, because he extended his arms and placed his forefingers on the dwarf's head. The air rippled and distorted, and there appeared a gem-encrusted helm made of gold.

The apparition, god, whatever it was, uttered a booming laugh and faded into oblivion.

Everyone broke into cheers. The trumpets blared.

The dwarf that had cast the spell knelt before Orik, who was now standing, and said something uninteligible before retreating and allowing another dwarf to go up and do the same.

Singing began once again from the unseen choir, this time the melody slow and slightly haunting.

A moment later, Saphira seemed to sense something and approached Isidar Mithrim.

She touched her nose to the gem, and a bright light flared along the cracks. The scaffolfing fell away to reveal the Star Rose, sound and whole once more.

The color was a darker red than before, and the innermost petals that rose highrt than the edge of the gem were shot through with gold.

All the dwarves uttered exclamations of delight, and clapped their hands in excitement.

Then I felt a familliar presence in my mind. A voice, not just anyone, _the _voice, Mani, spoke in my mind,

_You have seen for yourself much in this world. But now it is time to return. Come to me..._

_Come..._

**I'm sorry if that chapter was boring.  
And I'm sorry if you are going to hate me  
next chapter.  
Thanks for the advice, SimplySupreme!  
I'll be sure to use it...  
And to everyone who doesn't know...  
MUAHAHAHAHA!  
R&R!**


	44. The end  but not for good

**It's the final chapter!  
OH MY FREAKING MEEP!  
I'm having a lot of fun with this!  
I actually sat down with my ipod blasting and  
wrote this all at once. I was all cramped after finishing it.  
There will be sappy thank yous at the end!  
But for now, let's get on with it!**

The four of us left the dwarves late that night, flying fast towards Du Weldenvarden. Nasuada hadn't been happy about it, but had agreed to let all of us go back.

Mani's message had left me with an odd feeling, like I had to do something. I had my suspicions.

The cave.

_It's close. I can feel it._

_How do you know this isn't a trap? _Vrangr asked.

_I don't. But it's been hanging over me for so long. I _need _to know if this is real. I have no idea what I am._

She didn't reply. We kept heading north through the high peaks.

And then, as we passed a mountain that was clearly higher than all of the others, I felt something. An ancient presence, magics older than the Dragon Riders.

_That has to be it. _I untied the sraps around my legs and jumped off of Vrangr, flying as fast as I could towards it. Up higher and higher, until the air stung with cold.

_What are you DOING? _My dragon roared, following.

_What is this? _Saphira asked, _What is wrong?_

"The cave!" I yelled. " I have to find it! It's here, I know it is!" The need to find it was so strong all of my senses were trained on finding it.

I ignored their protests and kept flying upward, above even the snow. It came into view, a large dark gap in the gray rock.

There was a flat ledge in front of it. I landed clumsily and ran inside.

Saphira and Vrangr landed outside. Eragon shouted something after me, but I still didn't listen. I couldn't.

Inside, the air was no longer cold or thin. The large central cavern was completley black, and many passages led off from it. But there was only one where a faint white glow shone.

I approached the tunnel slowly now, somewhat wary. I gasped.

The cave! Luminous bunches of white crystal growing from the walls, floor, and ceiling, and in the far end, what I had wondered about for so long. And behind it...

Eragon finally caught up with me. "Onyx! Do you have any idea how reckless that was? You couldn't have had any idea what was acrually here!" His angry voice barely touched my wonder.

"There was nothing to worry about...I know what this is."

"Saphira and Vrangr can't even fit inside here, or sense our thoughts! The link is gone! You-"

"Stop. Just look."

Eragon shook his head, but still looked.

I returned my attention to the cavern. Beyond the well...

It looked like a person. but whoever it was couldn't seem to move from where they were.

_"I see that you have listened..._" The figure spoke. It...Mani!

I came closer, just feet from the edge of the well full of swirling light, and Eragon followed warily.

I could finally see who had been speaking in my dreams for so many months.

A woman, encased in some kind of prison. It looked as if one of the crystal formations had grown up and around her body. From what I could see past it, she had long, dark hair and...wings. Just like me.

_"You have done well, Onyx." _She spoke in my mind and it seemed, out loud.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

_"My power has been sealed away...But would you like to know?" _

"Know what?"

_"Why you were chosen to come to this world, out of all the pepole in your world? Why you are what you are?"_

"I-I-" The questions I had not even dared to ask myself?

Eragon's face betrayed nervousness and wonder and even a little fear. He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded.

_"You were born to humans, but the magic chose you, and three others. The wild magic, where all magic comes from. There are four major points in this world that are sealed. This is one of them. Every time the magic is darkly and deeply abused, the power of the wronged world begins to restrict, and their magic points are sealed away. _

_"One of the four is always in the restricted world. The other three are in the world that is safe. The four are the ones who can right the abuse of the magic. The next time they are called upon will be to save the other world, as it always happens._

_"The reason the four are so special is because they carry the powers of the last Grey Folk. This is why you seem more than human, the Grey Folk were linked closely to the primary parts of the world. All others gave up their magics to bind the Ancient Language, but we remain. There is only one way ro release each seal, and that is to complete a challenge. I cannot tell you the rest right now, only after the four are united, because all of you need to hear it from me."_

"But what am I going to do?"

The glow from the well grew stronger.

_"You must overcome your fears, right the wrongs you have done, and bring together the four."_

"How?"

_"It has been known to you for some time now." _

The answer came in a heartbeat. The well.

I had to go through...And meet whatever was on the other side.

I looked to the entrance of the cave and saw the face of Vrangr, my truest friend. I looked at Eragon, the man I had come to love. And I knew the risk of leaving them behind.

"Onyx?" Eragon asked as I lifted myself onto the edge of the well, "What is this idea in your head? You can't possibly be thinking of going into...that?"

Without looking back, I replied, "My dreams have been haunted by this for so long, I know it is my task."

"Then let me help you!"

I shook my head, and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Eragon. I can't hide from my fate any longer. I love you, but this is for me to do."

I took a deep breath, looked back into the swirling colors, and plunged in.

It was burning and icy, dark and bright, terrifying and exhilarating at the same time falling through.

The breath was knocked out of me when I landed hard. The brightness slowly faded, and I started at the place where I had ended up.

After everything I had been through, I was...

Home?

**And stop right there!  
I told you, the mother of all cliffhangers!  
Now, for the sappy stuff:**

**First, I must thank Commentaholic.  
You advised me with the early parts of this story, and helped me to improve my writing to what it is now. Even if you no longer read this, I am very grateful for your help.**

**Second, SimplySupreme.  
You helped me though the later parts of my fanfiction, offering great ideas for comedic releif and constructive criticism in equal parts. And you also helped me decide where to end Dreams of Fate.**

**Finally, Awilla the Hun and C.W. Drake.  
You trashed and bashed my story, showing it in the worst possible light. Yes, the reviews made me sad, but they also gave me the burning desire to improve the flaws. **

**And thank you to all of the people who have ever reviewed. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do. This is where Dreams of fate ends, but the sequel is posted. It's called Earth, Sea, Sky and Spirits. Again, I'm posting it right after this chapter.**

**If you want to find out what happens and how the story ends, then go to it. Read.**

**Now I must say goodbye, but not for good! I'll see you all at the sequel!**

**Fly high, dream big, and don't take no for an answer!**

**-WhiteWinterStar**


End file.
